Victorious Amongst the Zowls
by MrEpic92
Summary: A virus has taken over the world turning most of the human population into vicious animals called Zowls. We follow Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat as they try to survive. From the writer of Love, Lust and Life. Tandre Bori Cabbie Bade Bat Jori.
1. The Big Apple's Mountain Dew

**Welcome back people. I am Animorph92 and you may know me as the dude who wrote Love, Lust and Life. I hope you enjoy this story just as much and even more so as I have collaborated with my good friend Jamsaner (author of Buried Creativity and Discovery). I came up with the idea and we brainstormed together to make this so this is a joint effort and I hope you stick with it because lots of exciting stuff is to come. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Victoria Vega **

New York City. The Big Apple. There would have been a time when I would've stood in awe watching the people of this bustling city walk past me as my dreams took over the space in my mind. But it was hard to feel this way with dead bodies littering the streets we walked on in this now desolate city. Paper and trash riddled the street like a disease. Cars were broken and parked in unusual places, some in the middle of the street. Most of the stores and small businesses seemed looted. Everything was empty, broken and silent. I felt all alone in this new world but then I would look in front of me and see Beck, Cat, Robbie and Jade. Then I'd look over my shoulder and Andre would be walking behind me with a smile ready. For me. That smile often kept me from going crazy, having him behind me almost made me feel safe. Almost.

We separated into groups of two and scattered the area with our first mission: find food. Andre went off with Robbie and Beck took Cat with him. It left me with Jade. But this wasn't the Jade we all knew. Before all this happened Jade was kept in check by Beck but that was getting harder and harder as this war went on. Jade back then was openly manipulative and repulsed by me but she had managed to go once step further: she ignored me. My existence was something that she found hard to accept now. It sometimes got to me, to not understand why she hated me. But her ignorance was somehow better than her attention both for the group and for me. I still heard her voice but only on special occasions like when we were under imminent threat.

I tried to stay focused as we walked into a side alley towards an interesting warehouse factory. I tried the door handle but it wouldn't budge. As I turned around to look for an object to force the door open I heard the loud sound of wood splintering and then the thud of something hitting the floor. As I looked back Jade was already disappearing into the dark factory. I followed suit while shaking my head at the way Jade casually kicked down the door to the warehouse. Jade walked down past the various high tech equipment mostly ignoring it but it didn't fly be her either. The thing I had noticed. This warehouse had logos of Mountain Dew all over it. I eyed 6 or 7 crates of it stacked on top of each other. At least I think it was Mountain Dew.

Of course it was. I tried to remember the taste of it as my mouth began to water and I knew we had come across a big haul. I climbed the railing which was next to the stacked up crates and as I climbed I paused for a minute and caught my breath while looking around at the warehouse. I spotted Jade looking at what seemed like a dead body. But then it moved with a sudden jerk and Jade pulled out her gun. I panicked and my foot slipped on the railing one of my hands now flailing by my side. "Jade! Help!" I cried out but she was already dealing with the old man that we had thought was a dead body. "Who are you! TELL ME NOW!" I was going to fall and I knew it. But just as my sweaty palm let go of the railing I felt someone grab my wrist.

I looked up into a face of a boy my age no older than eighteen. He pulled me up and placed me down on the top crate. "Please don't shoot him! He's my grandfather. We don't mean any harm." I got up just as the boy turned around to look at me. Eyes pleading. "Please tell your friend. Not to hurt him."

I laughed in my mind at the thought of Jade being my friend. I had more chance of befriending a Zowl. "Lower the gun, Jade. They don't want to hurt us." Jade lowered her gun and instead helped the old man up. "Thank you dear for not shooting me." Jade shrugged. "Yeah whatever gramps." The old man smiled and gave a thumbs up to his grandson. I looked at him as he turned around looking at me, his face beaming. "Thank you." I smiled back at him and realized that it was wrong of me to call him a boy. He was a young man around 18 my age. He was tall in height, had short black hair and easy on the eyes too, I noticed. This was thanks to spending the last year with the same three guys. Not that Beck, Andre or even Robbie were…I shook away my thoughts and focused.

"So do you have a name or can I just call you tall, dark and handsome?" He blushed at my compliment but stuck his hand out too. I shook it and he introduced himself. "My name is Aniq Imran." My brain finally recognized his accent. He was British. "Aniq! Are you alright up there son?" his grandfather yelled from down below. He yelled back and assured him that he was safe. "Go find Connor now. He said he was going to search the supermarket across the street." Aniq nodded at his grandfathers command and turned around to me. "You were searching for the Mountain Dew weren't you…" I forgot to introduce myself and did when he paused mid sentence.

"Tori Vega. My name is Tori Vega." He smiles again and it reminds me of Andre's, a smile that gives me energy and makes me happy. "Well. Tori Vega it's absolutely wonderful to meet you. Would you like to help me find my friend Connor Farmer?" He went over to the edge of the crate where a hole was situated and pulled out two bottles of Mountain Dew. He passed them to me. "It would be my honor." I said with a laugh and he laughed along with me. I opened a bottle of Mountain Dew and drank greedily. The taste was better than I had imagined and all the familiarity of the sweet taste came back.

"TORI! You wanna hurry up!" I heard Jade say. I stood over the railing and threw her the other Mountain Dew bottle which she caught effortlessly. I thought I heard her say 'Thank You' but then I shrugged it off. I'm probably high off the Mountain Dew, I thought. I looked back at Aniq. "Let's go find Connor." We climbed down from the railing and then left the warehouse. I heard familiar shouting voices as we came outside and Jade and I both looked at each other before running off out of the alleyway. The street was empty and brightened by the sunlight shining on the pavement almost to a point that I was unable to see the scene in front of me.

A young teenage boy around 15-16 was on his knees and held at gunpoint by Andre and Beck. Robbie stood with his arm in front of Cat protecting her from the young boy. A thought popped into my mind just as Aniq came running up behind me. "Connor!" I shouted. He looked over at me confused then smiled when he saw Aniq and his grandfather. "Aniq! Gramps! Can you tell these guys I don't mean any harm." Beck and Andre both gave me a look before noticing the two unfamiliar faces behind me. "Relax guys. He's with us."


	2. Tales from London City

**Sorry it took so long folks but a lot of changes have taken place concerning how we are doing this since Jamsaner has now three stories under his belt and he is extremely busy as always. Jamsaner and I have decided that I will continue to write and he will take a look at it before you guys do and tell me whether he likes it or not which is almost always going to be yes since he knows the map out and he loves my stuff. Please read and be patient for future installments and if you like this you'll love my story Love, Lust and Life. So go read that too as its complete and ready for your reading pleasure. R and R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Andre Harris**

The bread isle smelt of mould and its tangy disgusting scent lingered in the air. "Andre. I found the jackpot." I looked up at Robbie who smiled at something I couldn't see. I walked over to him to find he was looking at least four hundred cans of various foods. "Nice job. Now let's keep looking and see if we can't find some chocolate." Robbie patted me on the shoulder with both hands a few times and skipped off excitedly. He turned around as we walked in the middle of the numerous rows of the deserted supermarket and looked at me with a grin. "What's with the look?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said innocently as he continued. "I was just wondering when you were going to ask Miss Victoria Vega out." He looked happy with himself as I was rendered temporary speechless. "If you don't Andre Harris. I will. Be warned. I'm a hell of a charmer." I regained my cool as I pulled the ace up my sleeve. "No you won't because you've been crushing on Little Red for the last two years." He made a sound with his lips dismissing the thought. "I don't like Cat. She's just a friend...A good friend." I looked at him with mock curiosity. "I never said Cat. I said Little Red. And you thought you were Shapiro the slick." Robbie threw a moldy cabbage at me as I laughed and then whined as he realized he got some cabbage goo on his hand.

He looked up. "Well played, Andre. Touche of the highest kind brother." I passed him a tissue from my pocket to clean his hand and as I did I noticed movement out the corner of my eye. Robbie began to speak up but I silenced him with a look and without saying a word I signaled him that we weren't alone. He pulled out his handgun as I did and we split up to cover more ground within the supermarket. I heard footsteps shuffling and I followed silently. I followed the sounds for another minute until I reared round the corner and pointed the gun at Robbie who did the same to me. He looked at me with an embarrassed look but then he ran towards me.

I turned around to notice what he had. A blur of movement. We ran to catch up but then while Robbie ran after him I cut him off the other side of the isle and pinned him to the floor. Robbie grabbed a packaged rope on the shelf and I tied him up as Robbie radioed Beck to meet him outside on the street. As we pulled him out of the supermarket he said nothing. No threats, No crying. Nothing. He was quiet. We dropped him off on the street and waited for Beck to arrive. As he did Cat came behind him and Beck stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the first survivor we had found in the last four months.

I looked at our survivor and I wondered whether he was a new Zowl. He hadn't said anything and was smart like them but then again he wasn't too strong and didn't rip us into pieces. He had dirty blond hair and a boyish look to him and I guessed his age to be 15-16. He finally spoke up. "Where's my friend? Have you taken him too?" Beck stepped forward with his rifle in hand. He also had a handgun placed in a holster on the belt of his jeans. "What's your name?" The kid got angry. "Answer my question first! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" Beck pointed the rifle at him just as my handgun was aimed at him. Robbie had an arm out to protect Cat despite the fact that she'd do a better job protecting him.

"YOU WANNA SHOUT! I CAN SHOUT TOO YOU KNOW! Now tell me what your name is and why are you here!" I looked at Robbie and Cat just as Beck shouted back at the kid. "Go find Tori and Jade." But at that moment in the heat of the moment Tori ran into the view of the brightly lit street thanks to the glaring hot sun. "Connor!" she shouted and the kid reacted as if his name was called. He looked over behind Tori and Jade where an old man and a young teen were stood. "Aniq! Gramps! Can you tell these guys I don't mean any harm." Tori walked closer and said. "Relax guys. Their with us now."

I relaxed my gun but Beck took a second longer. Tori walked over to us Jade moving the boy and what looked like his grandfather along with her. "Their survivors, Beck. Just like us. And by the sounds of their accent their British." She turned around and the boy nodded. "We're from London." I walked towards the kid we had captured, Connor. "How did you get here then? What are you doing in New York?" Connor lifted up his hands. "Answer the question and then I'll untie you." Connor sighed but then put up a smile. "Aniq and I went to the same school in London. Even though he's older we only knew each other because he got held a year back. We walked home one day from school and on our way home Aniq went to go check up on Grandpa Sharif in the old peoples home. The virus spread and we barely got out of their. We just hopped on my Dad's boat and we haven't looked back."

"How come you weren't infected your friends are related to each other and their still alive. There are only a few million survivors left." Aniq walked forward. "We managed to get most of our families into the boat but they all either died in attacks or through the virus. We're the only surviving members of our families. And the reason my grandfather isn't a Zowl is because he's already infected with another popular virus called cancer. The virus doesn't infect those already suffering radiation or cell breakdown." I came to stand in front of Aniq. As he told us about his grandfather a tear had strolled down his cheek.

"It's alright Aniq. We've heard enough." I squeezed his shoulder with my hand willing him to be strong and then walked over to Beck who motioned to talk to him. He looked at Jade and she walked over as well. "Robbie, Cat. Keep an eye on our new friends." Beck said before looking back at Jade and I. "I trust them. The cancer story makes sense and the grandfather doesn't have any visible bite marks or blood on him. Plus Aniq and Connor are just kids. We're all in our 20's and these kids are around 17-18. They need our help to survive." Jade looked at her boyfriend. Correction; her fiancée. "I don't think we should take them with us. They'll only slow us down and we don't have enough food as it is." I interrupted her. "Actually we've found hundreds of canned goods in the supermarkets and I have yet to look for chocolate. And if I'm not mistaken that's a newly empty bottle of Mountain Dew in your hand, Jade."

Beck smiled. "I think it's agreed then. The survivors stay with us if they wish to." He looked around at them and in a loud clear voice said. "If you wish to join us you're welcome to although we'll need your help setting up for the attack." Connor looked confused. "What attack?" Beck looked serious as he realized just how little they knew. "The attack of the Zowls."


	3. Thoughts of Tori, Attack of the Zowls

**Loving the responses I'm getting for this fic so far and if it keeps up you don't know how happy I'll be guys. This is going to make ElricLawliet ver y happy because she asked for what I have given here and before she even asked me I already planned to include it. Here we go and as always read my other fic Love, Lust and Life if you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**Beckett Oliver**

It was ten minutes till sunset and the group was busy in preparation. Cat was stood at the end of the street stretching. Jade was stood on a truck parked to the left side of the street against the building pillars. Andre stood from a broken out window glass office in the building to the right while Tori and the new members of the group along with Robbie and his precious souped up laptop that were situated in a secret location. I stood at the other end of the road. Calm, focused and ready for the Zowls to attack. My only worry having to bury a body before midnight. But I wouldn't let it come to that. My mind wandered to Tori. I imagined her smiling at me and it gave me strength and I suddenly stood taller.

I looked over at Jade who smiled to herself as she loaded her shotgun. I sometimes wondered if she was the same girl I fell for a long time ago. Back then her attitude towards others, Tori especially seemed like jealously or envy but now this blood thirst for killing Zowls had changed her. I could tell by how much it affected me because as Andre called Jade my fiancée, I flinched. Sometimes dealing with Jade was harder than dealing with the Zowls. Zowls. The word was coined by Robbie in the first few weeks of the global virus. The Zowls was short for 'Zombie-Owls' because like Zombies the infected humans prime desire was to rip apart those that weren't infected.

They did not eat us but their bite could turn us into one of them within a 24 hour time frame. The owl part came from the fact that they did not attack until night usually hibernating in hidden dark damp places. We sometimes came upon them but have realized over time that during day they are heavy sleepers almost to a comatose state. My mind wandered off from the Zowls and back to and what I saw her wearing today. Tori wore white jeans, a pair of tattered converses and a boys t-shirt a few sizes too big. Her long brown hair was wrapped up in a bun and I remembered her natural pink lips were open slightly awaiting in anticipation for the attack. I closed my eyes but the image of her stayed in mind. I knew it was wrong to think about her. What it would be like to kiss those lips.

I shook my head clear and the image of Jade came back but it wasn't one of her beautiful face smiling after a kiss but the look she got when she'd confirmed a kill. I opened my eyes to the distant sound of growling and saw that the sun had fell as I closed my eyes and the attack had begun. Cat turned around and fixed the belt wrapped over her shoulder like a pageant queen sash. Their were around fourteen mini blocks of C4 in the sash and she pulled the first one out and held it like a beating heart. She looked up at me and I nodded to her. The Zowls ran out into view just as she took off. They ran fast trying to swipe at her but she would dodge through the pillars of the buildings and place the C4 on the sides. If any vicious Zowl even came to attack Andre would snipe his head off and in the next few feet Jade would be in range with her shotgun.

The action was heating up for our prize runner Cat and she slipped on something on her 10th pillar and took a second too long. A Zowl jumped forward about to attack but before it could even touch her it fell to the ground its head blown out by Andre. Jade shot shells off to help Cat get back in her running rhythm but the speed of her running was hindered by her slip and I suspected she'd twisted her ankle.

She ran frantic to the next pillar hundreds of Zowls coming in but I changed the plan and ran into help her. My rifle went off and attracted attention to us. Especially me who was just a second ago stood on the ground at the end of the street. The plan was originally for me to help Cat exit the Zowl infested street but I had not only done this too early but in doing so I had attracted much more attention than necessary. The Zowls ran towards me now while Cat hurriedly put the C4 on the 11th pillar she weaved her way through the Zowls moving not stopping once to be catched and was thankfully saved by Jade and Andre's expert firing. I ran towards her just as she finished her last pillar and pilled bullets into the Zowls just inches away. I turned to my left and kicked a Zowl in the face trying to jump me and then I grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her along with me.

The Zowls now raged at Andre who they spotted above with the sniper but he ignored them and focused on our position. Jade was now spotted to on top of the van and she expertly slid through the escape route we had planned for her. That being the empty space between the top of the van and the ceiling above the pillared building. She slid through and came running after us blowing shells into anyone that got within one feet of her. She reached us a few seconds after I opened up the back door to the building Tori and Andre were in and pulled Cat in. I waited for Jade who quit shooting and ran in a full sprint towards me. Zowls closed in on her screaming and shouting to rip her skin off her body but I emptied a clip into them all and as soon as Jade jumped into the building I swung the door shut behind us and locked it.

I could hear the Zowls banging and Jade had already taken off towards one of the elevators. I radioed in to Robbie's walkie talkie. "Rob. Set it off in 30 seconds were coming up." I ran after Jade who motioned me to hurry into the elevator. I got in and as we listened to the dull elevator music Jade held my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. I accepted after a second of hesitation but then I retreated when the thoughts of Tori invaded my mind. "I bit my lip during the attack babe. It's probably gross." I said as a lame excuse and Jade looked at me with that seductive stare that still made my knees wobble yet somehow it seemed more menacing than sensual now. It gave a unmistakable aura of danger and unpredictability. "Really. I didn't taste any blood." She said almost to herself.

The doors to the elevator opened and Tori was busy taking a look at Cat's ankle while Robbie was just about to push the button. BOOOOOOOM! The building to the right shook with a powerful force and the pillars broke and the building crashed onto the thousands of Zowls now hungry running around in the street. But not before the combined explosion burnt the Zowls to a crisp. I spotted everyone there except Andre who was last seen at the front of the building we were now in. The part that right about now would be crushed under the force of the other building. "Where's Andre?" Jade asked for me. Tori turned around. "He said he was going to cover your exit if needed. He was going to meet you by the bottom floor near the elevator." I looked at Jade. "Stay here. I'm going to go find him."


	4. My Brother from Another Father

**Hey guys. For those of you who don't know the characters Aniq Imran and Connor Farmer are me; Animorph92 and Jamsaner in the story. As always R and R and lemme know what you think. I dunno if I'll churn out the next one soon since I have an important exam in under a month but I'll try my best. Enjoy. And lemme know what you think will happen next. I'm interested to know what you think and what you want from the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**Aniq Imran**

I grabbed Beck's arm and he looked at me angrily. "Wait Beck. Let me help you find those Zowl things." He nodded and passed me a gun. "You know how to use it?" He asked as he began to walk off. "Yeah. I do." He began to sprint through the building and as we got closer the building ceiling got shorter and the cracks of the other building's weight were evident. Their was smoke everywhere from the explosion and I nearly coughed up a lung before I noticed Andre lying under some rubble next to a few dead bodies that appeared to be Zowls. "Oh Shit! No! No! No!" Beck rushed forward and made an effort to lift the debris off him but he couldn't do it alone so I went over and together we lifted it off him.

Thankfully we didn't find a pool of blood but that wasn't the problem. "He's still breathing but I think he's got internal bleeding." Beck looked worried as he said it. "Go get the stretcher bed from Tori. Hurry!" I ran off down the building and found Connor sitting with Grandpa, Robbie sitting next to Cat and Tori stood pacing while Jade sat by herself her shotgun still in hand. "Andre's been hurt Tori. He was caught in the explosion. We need the stretcher now." Tori froze but Jade shook her out of it and pulled the stretcher out. "Show me where they are kid. Now." I complied and brought Jade to where Andre and Beck were. Jade, Beck and I together got him on the stretcher and together we got him past the old cubicles and computer desks of the building.

As we arrived Tori had shook out of her frozen shock and was prepping a bed for him. Jade and Beck laid him on the bed and Tori ripped his shirt with her hands to find a big purple bruise covering the right side of his chest reaching towards his abdomen. Tori began to work him. Beck whispered something to Jade and then pulled me away from the group. He took me to a wall out of the view of the others and pulled me up against the wall with surprising force. "Who the f**k are you?" He asked in a low growl. "What do you mean? We told you who we are!" He let go of me while pushing me back into the wall. "You haven't told us everything have you? Well now's your chance."

There was no point in hiding it so I told him the truth. "The reason I came to New York was because that's where my biological mother Julia Simmons was last seen." Beck looked confused right on queue and looked up at me speaking to himself aloud. "Simmons? That's my mother's maiden name. How do….?" I walked towards him and looked him straight in the eye. He already knew the answer. "Yes. We have the same mother Beck. I'm your half brother and I've been looking for you the last six years." Beck wouldn't look at me but he spoke up so quiet that I had to lean in to hear.

"My mom and dad died last year when the attack begun." I nodded. "I could tell. You seem like you're not surviving for yourself. You look like you're surviving for someone else." He looked up at me. "Is that old man...Are we related?" I shook my head. "Grandpa Sharif is on my father's side of the family. He's Muslim like me. No relation to you." Beck gathered his strength. "I guess I have one more person to survive for…little brother."

**Connor Farmer**

Robbie was with Cat talking to her. Keeping her busy and trying to keep her mind off her swollen ankle. Jade sat bored and played with her shotgun. Grandpa Sharif began whittling again smiling at his progress. Tori sat by Andre watching him sleep worried. I walked towards her slowly. "Tori, right?" She looked around at me and wiped at her eyes quickly while beginning to speak with a trembling voice. "Oh, Connor. What's wrong?" I smiled at her. "Staring at Andre won't make him better any sooner. You've done a good job on him he'll be fine." She nodded and stood up off her knees. "Why don't I introduce you to Gramps?" She smiled. "I'd like that." We walked over to Grandpa Sharif who stopped his whittling to look up at us.

"Well this beautiful young lady must be Tori." Tori blushed and shook his hand. "Hi. Grandpa Sharif." He smiled. "Please call me Gramps. So Tori you're the medical expert of the group. What about the others?" Tori was glad to answer an easy question like that. "Robbie's the techie, Cat's our bait, our fastest runner. Andre and Jade are our best shooters and Beck is our leader, our tactician." Grandpa Sharif nodded. "Are you alright with us traveling with you, Tori? I understand not many people would be thrilled at the idea." Tori shrugged subconsciously as she answered. "I trust your grandson Aniq. There was something about him that felt familiar and kind. And if you are with him then I trust you and Connor too."

Grandpa Sharif laughed and clapped. "Thank you Tori. We are glad to be a part of your group and we will do whatever it takes to help you to the Haven." Tori looked confused. "The Haven?" I realized she didn't know. "Tori. Aren't you and the rest of your friends aiming to get to the Haven?" Tori shakes her head I spoke up "The Haven is a safe zone located in the hills of Italy. It's where we were headed." Tori looked interested. "Tori. You need to talk to Beck. The Haven is the safest place on the planet as of now." Tori nodded her head just as Beck and Aniq walked over. Beck looked off his game; shaken about something.

Beck looked up at the group. "Guys listen up, I have some news." Jade stood up. And Cat looked up with an attentive look. "There's a place located in the mountains of Italy. A safe zone where we can travel and not have to look over our shoulders every day. My brother, Aniq is going to take us their." Cat spoke up. "Your brother?" Beck nodded just as I began to speak. "I was just telling Tori about the Haven. I was surprised that you hadn't…." Jade waved me off. "Wait. I'm still stuck on the part of this kid being your brother." Beck corrected her. "He's my half brother. We have the same mother."

Jade didn't look too impressed but she quieted down. Tori seemed to process all the information and was quiet. Robbie and Cat seemed excited by the news and Beck pulled Aniq away to talk more about the Haven and make preparations. Grandpa Sharif went back to whittling and I sat down again. Andre suddenly groaned and Tori snapped out of her daze and rushed to his side. Robbie helped Cat up and they went to his bedside. Grandpa Sharif looked up with a smile. Beck and Aniq stopped their talk and went towards Andre. I sighed in relief and I heard Jade say something behind me. "So Andre you wanna tell us why you got caught in the explosion." All eyes turned to Andre as he cleared his throat and began to speak.


	5. His Story and His Kiss

**Hey guys. I thought I'd leave you with a banging cliffhanger and go all out for this one with some romantic stuff since I won't update again till after the 27th of May. So I'd love it if you waited till then and trust I will continue this story I just need to get this exam out of the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**Victoria Vega **

"I was covering Cat's exit and I saw her trip and then the Zowls took notice of me as I shot them down but they weren't the problem. Their were at least six Zowls in the building that woke up from the noise of the gunshots and were late in on the action. I fought them off and even lead them on a chase and just as I was dealing with the last two. I shot one and the other jumped on top of me. I struggled with him and pushed him off just as the building came down. I tried to escape but I fell and the debris collapsed on to me knocking me out." Andre finished telling us what happened and Robbie patted him on the shoulder. "Nice Job, Man. Six Zowls? Very Impressive."

Cat looked at Andre with a smile. "We're glad you're okay." Andre looked back at her and then noticed her bandaged ankle. "You twisted your ankle?" Cat shrugged. "Yeah. Part of the job." Andre laughed lightly and the tension in the room was lifted in the room but just for a moment until Jade spoke up. "Were you bitten?" Beck looked at Jade with a deathly gaze but she ignored and stared right into Andre's eyes. He didn't say something and everyone feared the worst. Connor shifted back from the group a little. "No Jade. Andre's not bitten. I've checked." Andre looked at me and then Jade.

Jade walked off with her shotgun hanging around her shoulder strap. Beck walked off behind her. I doubted the outcome of whatever he was about to do would be pretty yet I felt a sense of happiness at the thought of him finally breaking up with her so that I could finally confess my feelings for him. I tried not to fall too deep into my lame fantasy and I went back to Andre. Cat got some rest in her sleeping bag as we all had our own sleeping bags and walkie talkies. Robbie went to scout the area and took Aniq and Connor with him as a way of showing them the regular procedure and as a means to get to know them better as they were a part of the group.

Grandpa Sharif however sat looking absent mindedly. I looked at Andre and he nodded so I walked over to him. "Gramps. Are you feeling tired or sleepy?" He looked up at me with kind brown eyes. "Oh no dear. I'm alright." As he spoke I finally saw his face properly through the moonlight that shone from the skies and through the clear glass windows. His beard was gruff and white and although his face was old and leathery the remnants of a handsome face still remained. He smiled as always and his owl-like face was only confirmed by the presence of wisdom that surrounded him.

"I'll go get you some spare blankets from the truck. And I'll see If I can't find a pillow." He took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Your much too kind Victoria." I stopped when I heard him call me Victoria. He looked upset as I looked around at him. "I'm sorry I didn't…" I cut him off. "No its alright Gramps. My mother used to call me Victoria. I just haven't heard it in a while. It's almost been a year." He gave me a sympathetic look and I went to get the blankets and by the time I got back he was already fast asleep on the carpet of the building floor. I couldn't help but smile as I gently laid the pillow under his head and placed a small duvet over him. "Tori?" I turned around to look at Grandpa Sharif. "You're a wonderful young lady that doesn't deserve this life. I hope you find what you're looking for and make it out of this crazy mess."

I was about to reply but his eyes closed and he was soon fast asleep. I went back over to Andre who was laid on one of the beds we had set up with his hands behind his head as he stared at the stars. He looked over at me and sat up to look at me as I sat in front of him. I held his hand and looked into his hand. "Andre…You scared me today. I mean if you didn't make it I don't know how I'd be able to survive. You were the first person I met out of all the others. I've known you the longest and we've been best friends since that day at the showcase. I just don't think I'd be able to live withou…"

Andre cut me off with a look that showed both worry and a hint of anger. "Don't ever say that Tori. Because if anything happened to me you'd still have Beck, Cat, Robbie and the others. Believe me I'd never want to leave you in this dangerous, cold world but as long as I'm alive I will do anything to protect you. Even it kills me in the process." I pulled into an embrace and he opened his arms willingly. I let go and looked at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said gazing at me lovingly and before I knew what was happening he leaned for a kiss. But I did not stop him. Our lips met and the kiss was hard to describe.

As if a feeling I couldn't describe was dancing around in front of my brain. I pulled out of the kiss as the image of Beck floated into my mind. I was surprised it didn't come up sooner. I stood up and took a few steps away from the bed touching my lips with my fingers as if to confirm that I had just kissed my oldest best friend Andre Harris who I couldn't even look at now. "Tori…" He pleaded and I imagined his brown eyes in my mind along with his voice. "You shouldn't have done that Andre. I…gotta go." I didn't hear his voice again as I left to help Robbie, Jade, Beck and the others with the usual protocol of checking the streets for food.

By the morning we were able to get three crates of Mountain Dew, 400 cans of various canned goods and twelve different boxes of chocolates including Snickers, Mars, Bounty and a thin bar called Daim. It turned out to be the most delicious of them all as Connor, Robbie and I sat eating a bar each. Beck was busy talking to Aniq and I had no idea where Jade was no doubt sulking as she usually does. We all went back upstairs after a can of grub and got some well earned sleep as Aniq and Cat took the first watch. I wondered why he wasn't sleepy but when I asked he was happy to help and he wanted to get to know Cat better as he had already won over, Beck, Robbie and me. The new members hadn't talked much to Jade and Andre but they would most likely be working closely with them in the following weeks as we prepared to set off to The Haven.

Most of the group was excited of the prospects of The Haven a place that promised shelter, clean clothes, hot water and the support of two million people working to build a new home that we all could soon be a part of. It was around noon when we got ready to leave with two trucks one pulling along the food and crates of Mountain Dew. And the other as the group could no longer fit in one truck. Beck got behind the wheel of the truck carrying the crates with Jade in the passenger seat. I sat in the back seat with Cat. Andre sat in the driving seat of the other with Robbie in the passenger seat and Connor, Aniq and Grandpa Sharif in the back. We were ready to go but it was in that moment that our newly built hope would be shattered and our lives would change forever. The moment they attacked.


	6. Reasoning with Death

**Because you all have waited so long already and I've hit a bit of dead end in my work I bring you a new installment in the story. Read and Review as always and I hope this quenches your thirst till the 27th of May. For those of you don't realize this chapter is in the POV of the grandfather character. Aniq's Grandpa. Grandpa Sharif. A.k.A my Gramps.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**Grandpa Sharif**

They drove quickly and jumped out slinging big rifles on their shoulders. Their were at least 14 of them packed into a white van and a truck. As soon as they got out I realized what they were. Sex Traffickers. My grandson and Connor probably didn't come to that conclusion as quick as I did as they had not seen the deep damage the virus had done to mankind but I could tell by the way these men walked. They opened fire on Beck's car and Victoria, Jade, Caterina and Beck ducked down but they were not hurt. The shots were intended to take out the tires of the car. The men didn't bother with our truck seeing as we were all men. They were here for the women.

Andre reversed the car and they fully expected us to leave before we were attacked but I knew Andre would never in a million years leave them behind especially when Victoria was in the car. He had reversed only to come forward swerving the car in front of Beck's and running down several of the men standing their. The remaining 8 men still standing opened fire and Robbie jumped out pulling Andre out of the drivers' seat just before he met his end to the raining bullets. They fell to the floor but Robbie ran towards Beck's car to protect Caterina.

Andre grabbed Connor and pulled him out and then I grabbed Aniq and we jumped out together. We ran and regrouped around the back of Beck's car as more of them approached around towards us. Andre punched one in the face as he made a grab for Victoria while Beck tackled another to the floor and beat him mercilessly. Of the two others who had come around one went to grab Caterina but ended up in a tussle with Robbie. He grabbed Robbie round the throat but Jade came from behind and kicked him in the groin. He fell to the floor and she kicked his face in.

Robbie grabbed Caterina's hand and ran towards me and Aniq away from the sound of firing. I grabbed him. "Robert. I saw a brand new motorbike two blocks from here take Caterina with you and get her to safety. We'll come find you." He nodded and Caterina shouted a quick Thanks. I shouted after them. "Keep your walkie on son or we won't be able to contact you!" Only god knew if he had actually heard me as he made no indication; too busy with Caterina's protection. As the four men had come around I had only spotted three so far but I found the fourth one holding a gun to my grandson's head.

I quickly looked around for Connor but he had grabbed a metal rod and was attacking the other traffickers who had come round. He had managed to knock one unconscious but while going for the second one was grabbed by two of the remaining three and knocked unconscious. I looked back at the gruff bearded man who had his big beefy arm wrapped around Aniq's neck. "Don't move, old man. Or I blow the kid's brain all over the pavement." I looked around for help but Victoria and Jade were being pulled away while Beck and Andre were being dealt with.

I saw Beck fall to the floor and Andre take a vicious hit to the head courtesy of one man's rifle. I looked back at Aniq who looked at me with bravery in his eyes. He was not afraid to die. But I was afraid for him.

I waited for my chance and thankfully it arrived quick. The man holding Aniq was called by his men and as he looked away from me for a second his gun which was pointed to my chest lowered instinctively as he did and that was when I pulled out my own and shot him dead. It was a kill shot aimed straight through his brain and I was somehow surprised to see my shooting skills intact ever since I started learning in the 1950's. He fell to the ground and Aniq ran over to me. "Thank you." He said as he hugged me close. But our reunion was short lived. Another rifle was pointed at my head and a gun was pointed to Aniq's back.

Our hands were tied up behind our backs with rope and we were pushed to our knees in front of the ringleader of the attack on our group. I looked over to my right to see Connor unconscious with Beck and Andre next to him. Andre shouted out as Victoria and Jade were dragged into the van but was kicked in the stomach and fell to his side groaning while Beck looked down with barely contained rage. He looked up as the ring leader came by to inspect each one of us. They looked each other in the eye. Beck spoke up. "You're a dead man walking. No way I'm letting you live after this." The ring leader laughed and then punched Beck so hard in the face he fell unconscious. He signaled to one of his men and he dragged Beck and Andre to the side.

It left just Connor, Aniq and I. The ringleader looked at us. "Okay then. I brought 14 men to this operation and now I only have six still standing. I have three dead and five injured or unconscious. I think that deserves some payment. Your group killed three of mine so I kill you three right?" He paused on his rhetorical question and then continued again. His white stubble and short wiry hair giving me the impression he was drunk. "But I'm a fair man. I'm only going to kill one of you." He pointed his gun at Connor.

"This little motherf**ker knocked out one of my best guys in a cheap shot. I think I'll kill him." He clicked the safety off just as Aniq spoke up. "Please don't shoot him! He's only 16." He acknowledged what Aniq said and as he spoke again he sounded like he was thinking aloud. "Yeah he's right. I'd feel bad killing a kid so young." He walked over to Aniq. "Then maybe I should kill you! See you didn't do anything to any of my guys but it would have such a beautiful irony to it." Aniq had never been much of the fighting type only boiled up by a few things but when he was angry...he was angry.

I spoke up "Don't kill him. He's just 18 years old. Me I'm 74 years old. I've lived what life I could have had. So you should kill me. Plus I killed one of your boys. Shot him right in the head." He looked at me as he walked towards me having totally forgotten about Aniq. Thankfully he didn't notice what I was doing behind my back so he didn't expect what I did next. I jumped up and stabbed him in his heart. His men jumped back in horror. None of them had seen the army knife I used to cut myself free from the rope.

Their ring leader dropped back dead as a doorknob. His right hand man came over and raised his gun. I heard Aniq shout, I heard gun go off and then everything drifted away and all that was left was black. Just Black.


	7. Promised Behind Bars

**I've been working hard on some coursework for the past few days but as soon as I got some free time I got to writing this new chapter for my lovely readers. Special Thanks to ElricLawliet for being my number one reader and reviewer. Much Love to you and everyone else who reads my story. Exciting Instalments coming as soon as I have some time but you might just wait till 27th May so enjoy this one. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Jade Lynn West**

"Shut the F**k up you slut. Another word and your face won't be as pretty." The man yelled at me after I had cursed at him. His partners snickered as he pushed me off the benches in the back of the van and onto the hard floor. I looked up at Tori who sat in silent fear between two of the traffickers in front of me. I was pulled back up onto the bench and the man sitting next to me came close so that I smelled his nasty alcohol ridden breath. "The quieter you are the better it is. You two are going to be a great addition to the team although it's a shame we didn't get our hands on that bubbly redhead. She would have been a change of atmosphere."

Another one of the traffickers to the right of Tori spoke up. "But we hit the jackpot we these two. I mean we have this sexy, sassy black haired demon and this brunette beauty is probably the best import we've got yet. Ten out of Ten." I decided to stay smart and keep my mouth shut. The rest of the journey occurred without any abuse and the men in the van seemed tense and had their mind on the business. As soon as they arrived at the location they grabbed us and lifted us up over their shoulders taking us through what seemed like an empty town where no sign of life was visible.

We were taken to a local police station and thrown into a holding cell none too lightly. The trafficker took a picture of us and smiled. "Don't do anything stupid my pretties I'll be back soon with your new master." The big muscled bald trafficker left taking the rest of the men with him. I went to sit on the bed behind me and Tori stood with the rope tied awkwardly behind her back. She looked at me waiting for a response. "What are you looking at Vega?" I said tiredly. She turned her head to the side and showed her best frown. "Jade. This isn't the perfect time to have your little hissyfit. These men have us captured and I'm pretty sure their intentions aren't honorable. We need to get out of here." I looked away from her. "Just leave me alone."

She looked at me angrily. "Why Jade? Why do you hate me so much? Even now when we need to rely on each other…" I reached a boiling point and stood up. "Fine. You want the dirty truth well here it is. When you first came to Hollywood Arts I was jealous of how I spent two years of my life trying to get a scholarship to get in and you get invited after one performance. You started hanging out with my boyfriend, our friends and nailed yourself into all of our lives. But as much as I hated you I hated the father that didn't given a shit about me and the alcoholic mother who did the same more. But there was someone who cared for me and…"

My voice broke and I could hear it as if I was about to cry. I tried everything in my power to not cry. "And you took him away from me. Every time I look in his eyes I don't see the love he once had for me and it breaks my heart. I just see the way he looks at you and it hurts so bad. The only thing that takes the pain away is killing those f**king Zowls and that just pushes him away further." The tears came strolling down and I felt the salty taste of them on my lips. Tori looked afraid and approached me. I looked down. "You took everything from me Tori Vega and you ask why I hate you. But the problem is I don't. I want to hate you but how can you hate someone who saved your life."

Tori pull me into her arms and somehow I accepted her willingly. She whispered in my ear and it tickled. "That night in Denver when I operated on you after the explosion. I did it because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you've never been my friend or even liked me but that's all I've ever asked for and I have no idea how you must have felt but I want to be that friend whose their for you if only you'd let me." I stayed silent but looked at Tori as she let go of me. "Can you do something for me Tori?" She seemed surprised that I called her by her first name and this was the most we had ever talked since the virus first broke out.

"Anything Jade. I'm here for you." She said with a warm smile. "I know Beck will never love me the way he did. That time has long gone but I need you to give him something from me. Can you do that?" I asked eagerly she nodded her head lightly. I stared at her beautiful heart shaped face and unknowingly traced the lines of her perfect cheekbones with my fingers; she seemed surprised but did not move away. I moved in closer as I stared at her soft pink lips and before she could react I placed my lips against hers. I grabbed her by the waist and pull her into the kiss with all the passion I could muster. Her lips pressed against mine deeply. She melted and held me but did not move away accepting my kiss.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I want you to kiss him like that and tell him that I will always love him no matter what he chooses." Tori was stunned and touched her lips absently but looked at me and nodded understanding. "I will." She said and I broke down again into fresh tears both thankful and disturbed by her kindness. "I promise Jade. I will cherish his love." She held my face in her hands and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I promise." She pulled me into her arms and I began to cry as we sat down on the single bed in the cell.

We sat their for a minute in silent with Tori's right hand around my shoulder and her left hand pressed against my cheek as I cried silently. Tori spoke up. "Jade. We need to get out of here. We have to get back to Beck and the others." I nodded and she stood up and then turned around her hand outstretched. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up onto my feet. "Tori. I have something that might help?" I said and pulled down my sock to reveal a small knife I always carried with me. Tori's face glowed and she looked as if she could kiss me despite the fact we just did.

"Turn around, I'll cut you loose." Tori obliged but then turned around again to look at me. "No. We should wait for them to come back because if they find us not tied up it could get ugly." I shook my head. "What if as soon as they come back their ready to take us away. We could get separated." Tori began to speak again but the big bald muscly trafficker came back into the room with not another man ready to buy us as sex slaves- something that I would had come to expect in the last few hours- but with a more familiar face.

Cat Valentine was pulled into the room and pushed into our jail cell. She looked over at our shocked faces and smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?"


	8. Here Lies a Hero

**Hey Gang had some free time after my coursework and before my exam so here's a new fillery chapter that is in no way action packed, mind blowing or has an epic cliffhanger. Its just to put all the pieces in place and I have used 2 POVs in this chapter which I have only done once before and soon you might just see 3-5 POVs in a chapter when the action heats up. We'll see for R and R and lemme know what you think. And ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

**Andre Harris**

I woke up to a scraping sound in the distance. It was monotonous and every few seconds I'd hear it. Scrape, then thud like something falling on the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head feeling a bruise. I got up and looked behind me to see Beck sat up against a car with his right arm rested on one of his knees. I noticed a nasty cut on his face. "Hey. You alright?" He looked at me and nodded then looked back towards the sound of the constant scrape and thud. I looked in the same direction and saw Aniq stood in the middle of abandoned patch of grass in the full light of the sun within the middle of a small park.

He held a shovel and used it to dig up the ground. I pondered the fact that maybe he had gone insane but then I heard Beck's voice. "He's digging a grave." I looked back at Beck. "For who Connor?" I asked but then Connor's voice came from behind. "They killed Grandpa Sharif. He's been digging the grave for the past hour without a break. That shovel is heavy too. I asked him to stop and get some water but he just ignores me." Beck looked more tired than I had ever seen him and Connor seemed quiet and not willing to go any further with Aniq.

I walked began walking towards Aniq and I heard Beck shout behind me. "It's a bad idea." I know, I thought to myself as I approached him. Grandpa Sharif's body was covered with some old drapes taken from one of the abandoned stores and placed in the shade away from the sunlight where Aniq stood digging up the soil sweat ridden in his blue checkered shirt. He didn't even look up as I approached. "Aniq? You…" He didn't look up as he spoke to me. "Don't try to stop me because it's not going to happen. I have to do this."

Connor walked up behind me holding a couple of shovels taken from the hardware store down the street. He handed one to me and joined Aniq in his digging. "We're not here to stop you. We're here to help." I began digging with him and Connor and Beck took Aniq's shovel but he wouldn't give it up. He tried to push his older brother away but Beck was too strong and grabbed the shovel in one hand and put it to his side and Aniq fell into his brother's arms. Tears strolled down his face and he started to cry into Beck's shoulder. "It's okay. Let it out bro. Let it out."

Aniq gained his composure the next minute and we spent the next hour or so digging up the grave. We buried Grandpa Sharif and then without any kind of sermon the only words that were spoke were by Connor who said "The world just lost a Hero that won't soon be forgotten. Rest in Peace." Beck and I stayed quiet thinking that Aniq might need to say something but he remained silent until Beck asked him. "Do you want to say something Aniq?" Aniq looked up at his step brother with a weirdly vague look. "We should leave now if we want to catch up with the traffickers. By now they've probably arrived back at their hideout. They're probably not more than 100 miles away."

Aniq began to walk away but he was stopped by Beck who grabbed his arm. "You're not going with us Aniq. You and Connor have a different mission."

**Beckett Oliver**

I spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Aniq and explaining to him his task while I asked Andre to help Connor with getting the necessary items needed for their journey. After they were ready and packed the supplies needed. Connor and Aniq stood in front of me and Andre. I looked at Aniq for a second and admired his bravery in taking the mission I had given him. I told him upfront that he didn't have to do it but I needed him to but he said yes before I had even told him what he needed to do. He trusted me without a second's hesitation and it was this that made me both proud and sad to see him leave. There was a chance I'd never see him again.

Anything could happen to him and it would be on my hands but leading the gang and making the hard decisions came with the title. If I was leader I had to accept all of its pros and all of its cons. Andre shook hands with Aniq and patted Connor on the shoulder. "Stay safe Guys. Do what have you to do and look out for each other." Andre left after imparting his wisdom and went to set up our truck. I shook hands with Connor. "You look after my brother Connor Farmer. I want him back in one piece." Connor nodded and did a mock salute before sitting in the car.

"Beck you don't have to worry about us. We'll be fine. I'm just glad you finally thought I was worth leading such an important task. That you trusted me." I looked at him with a stern look. "What? Of course I trust you. As far as I'm concerned we are not half brothers. You are my one and only brother and that's why I'm trusting you with this. You and Connor seem to work well so it's only right if I asked you to deal with one of my important missions." He smiled at me and then pulled me into a quick hug. "It's been fun talking to you bro but its time for you to save Tori. Good Luck. Oh and tell her how you feel."

"What?" I asked perplexed but then he was already in the car and Connor started up the engine. "Good Luck." I said to him but as they drove off he stuck his head out the window and said "I don't need luck. I have your trust and God's watchful eye." With that he laughed purely and the car sped off. I watched him leave and was glad that he left on a good note with something to do other than mourn his grandfather's death. I stared over at Grandpa Sharif grave which looked like a simple pile of dirt dug up from the ground and patted back in.

A large yellow daisy was planted at the head of the grave and at the gates of the park entrance (where the grave rested in the middle of the grass) there was something written in the cement.

_Here lies Mohammed Sharif Qureshi born 20__th__ May 1938 who died today on the 13__th__ August 2017. He was killed by Sex traffickers while protecting the innocent. They took his life and some of our friends away from us. We will get them back and only then can he rest in peace._

It took whole ten minutes for Aniq to etch this message out in the pavement with an army knife but his hopes that we would find Tori and the others would not fall on deaf ears. I got in the car with Andre and we drove off with determination clear in our minds.


	9. Cupcakes, Trackers and Sensors

**Cause you guys are amazing and I couldn't help myself I have written you another chapter in my free time. For all you romantics I got some stuff here but there is more action and even more romantical aspects to come soon. For now enjoy and pray that I do amazingly well on my one and only exam on Friday! Oh and review and lemme know you're favourite part.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

**Robert Shapiro **

We were stood 2 miles outside of New York and around about 45 miles away from the base where Tori and Jade had been taken. I knew this thanks to the trackers I insisted everyone in our group wear. It took me at least two weeks to create all of them and now Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck and Andre and I all wore one. I had not gotten the chance to make one for Gramps, Aniq and Connor who had recently joined us and in some way given the group a purpose in the form of the Haven. I however didn't need one. My purpose stood in front of me: a redheaded beauty who wore a blue tank top, jean shorts, a pair of running shoes and a worried look on her face.

I looked up from my tracker to Cat and couldn't help but stare. She shivered a little and I jumped out of my daze noticing the wind. "Here take my hoodie." I took off my hooded grey sweatshirt and got back on the bike wearing an understated white shirt and a pair of jeans. "Thanks Robbie. Here." She walked towards me as I got back on the bright yellow sports motorcycle and pulled at the cuffs of my shirt pulling them back and instead doing up the buttons on the cuff around my forearm. She smiled at me and then ran a hand through my curly black hair. Despite the fact I had grown in the last six years and at 23 I could be called a man I still had the same long hair and the same glasses.

But she didn't mind. Cat Valentine liked me for who I was. Liked, though. Not Loved. I started revved the engine of the motorbike and Cat after zipping up the hoodie. Sat behind me and put her arms around my waist. I savored the feeling of her warm hands on my abdomen. "Cat? We don't have to do this. We can always go back and re-group with Beck and Andre. I already know where Jade and Tori…" Cat shook her head and I could tell because her crimson hair fell against my back as she did.

"No. Robbie. Beck and Andre can protect themselves. They'll probably go looking for them too with their trackers. We have to get Tori and Jade. We have to." I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me and then without any hesitation I took off towards where to where Tori and Jade were taken. We rode the desertedfreeway and my mind was only focused on a few things. For one I smiled realizing that Cat's head was rested against my back, then my mind wandered to Rex the puppet I carried with me until I was 19. It's been four years since I put him away in a cupboard and entered therapy.

Not in an "I'm crazy!" way but to understand that Rex was a way of saying things my teenage self couldn't. I was an awkward kid but without Rex I started to say what was on my mind without hesitation. It was welcomed by the others and I was glad for their support but I would miss those crazy times in high-school when I would have Rex Powers around. There was only one thing on my mind I found hard to say and that was that I was in love with Caterina Valentine the bubbliest girl I'd ever met in my life with long locks colored similar to red velvet cupcakes. Sometimes I wondered where I'd find a cupcake like that in this crazy new world we survived in.

Just to see her smile when I'd give it to her would be enough for me to survive this cruel dark world.

My mind focused again as my tracker started beeping telling me that Tori and Jade were both situated in the same vicinity we were in. This being the small deserted town that we now approached the outskirts of. The sun was beginning to set and I worried of whether we'd run into any Zowls and if we'd be able to get them out and find a safe place to camp out for the night. My thoughts were only reinforced as Cat squeezed her grip around my waist and dug her head into my back for comfort. I stopped the bike and killed the engine just behind a house as I passed a bunch of tall open wooden fences that seemed to be surrounding the entire town.

I turned to the right immediately as I entered the open gates and parked the motorbike in an empty back garden. After a tense few minutes in which Cat checked the house and I hid the bike in the garage we came to stand in the house. "I'll go find them Robbie, you go find us a getaway vehicle and make sure that you meet us at the gates. We need to be in and out before they see us." She turned around and I grabbed her hand. "Cat. It's too dangerous. I can't let you do it. Let me do it." She shook her head slowly and put her hand on my cheek. I turned my head to the side where she held my face and savored her touch.

"Don't worry Robbie. I need you here to give me instructions through the walkie so I can get them out. You can guide me in and out before anyone even notices us. Plus you have that red thingy which senses the bad guys." I corrected her as I held her hand and gave it back to her. "It's a thermal sensor." She laughed lightly and for a moment I forgot we were in a deserted town filled with murderers and traffickers. That's what she did to me. "Start up your trackers and your sensors I'm going to get them out."

She turned around to leave. "Cat?" She turned around and looked at me. "Be careful." She nodded and then walked over to me. "I will." She said before kissing my cheek and rushing out of the house. I stood dazed for a few seconds until I regained my senses and started up my modified mini laptop. I opened up the thermal imaging process and tracked her progress. There were not many people in the town as a whole I'd say their was no more than forty people. This must be a temporary arrangement I thought. After watching her slink through the shadows I spotted a parked truck about two streets from where I was.

I opened up my specially built tracker app on my phone and watched Jade and Tori's position which had remained stationary for a while. After staring at it for a minute I made my way through the deserted town to the parked truck to check if it needed gas. I smiled as I realized it was running on 3/4 of its full intake. The next few minutes were spent hotwiring the car and after finding a baseball cap in the passenger seat I put it on and then checked Cat's position on the tracker. Cat, Jade and Tori were all visible on the tracker moving at a quick pace down the main street but followed by at least 10 men with the numbers increasing steadily. I used my ears and heard a few distinct sounds.

The wooden fences closing, the sky turning dark, the sound of guns going off and the sound of the Zowls awakening with an incontrollable rage.


	10. The Great Escape

**I just couldn't help myself guys but here is finally a centric chapter for our one and only redhead. Enjoy my kindness and as always remember to review telling me your favourite parts. Sadly I will ban myself from writing anymore chapters until Friday night after my exam.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

**Caterina Valentine **

I spotted a few shady looking guys leaving an abandoned police station a few blocks away and I knew straight away that's where they would have kept their prizes: Tori and Jade. I stayed in the shadows while running towards their but I jumped at the sound of cackling laughter. I turned around to see a bald headed muscled man who with one swift movement grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"You just couldn't stay away could you redhead?" He laughed again and it was repulsive the way he did. I was just thankful that he didn't spot the gun hidden in my hood that was scrunched up and tucked into the back of the hooded sweatshirt. If he put me in the police station then I could be with Tori and Jade and get them out. I smiled as I thought of my plan and as I spotted the keys hanging from his jeans just inches from my reach.

Before we entered the police station he took me off his shoulder and pulled me into the room. He pressed the button under one of the desks opening the cell and pushed me into it where a shocked Jade and Tori stood watching. He closed the cell and it locked into place. He walked out with a dirty smile. I looked over at Tori and Jade and smiled. "Hey Guys. What's up?" Jade spoke up. "Cat how'd you get here. Why did you even follow us?" I ignored Jade's confused and frustrated expression and looked over at Tori.

"I came to save you two. Me and Robbie. During the attack they tried to grab me too but Robbie and Aniq's Gramps saved me." Tori instantly spoke up and asked something I would've expected from Jade. "Is Beck alright? I mean…Beck, Andre and the others?" She corrected herself just in time and Jade missed the hint her mind off somewhere. "I don't know. But I'm sure their fine because the traffickers left to take you right? They probably left them there."

"Or they killed them so they wouldn't follow." Jade said absent mindedly. I gave her a disappointed look and hugged Tori quickly. "Guys don't worry. They should be fine plus we can find out." I pulled out the keys to the cell and Tori smiled. Then I pulled out the gun hidden in my hoodie and Jade smiled. Sometimes I worried about her. Jade patted me on the head. "Pass me the gun. I'll teach these inbred fools a lesson they'll never forget."

I passed her the gun willingly and she clicked off the safety while I unlocked the gates. "Why have a button that opens the gate and then have keys that open the gate?" Tori muttered behind me. We opened the gate and creeped out into the empty. "Stay close and stick to the shadows." I whispered to Jade and Tori. As we walked I saw a bunch of men jumping into positions and bursting out of some of the empty houses. Orders were shouted and some people rushed towards the tall wooden fences.

As the men got ready for the attack of what could only be Zowls now that the sun had set and the sky was turning dark blue at an alarming rate; Jade, Tori and I made our way to the gates. "Hey!" I heard behind me followed by a quick gunshot and the man who had noticed us fell to the ground dead. But it blew our cover as a few men with guns walked out of the house from which the dead man had come from.

Jade grabbed the man's rifle and passed me my gun back. The men raised their guns but she sprayed them with bullets and we ran into a straight out run towards the end of the street while more traffickers noticed us. Jade turned behind and let off some bullets anytime someone got really close and as we ran I noticed a truck to my left roar to life and come toward us. I raised my gun but I realized Robbie was driving and jumped in pulling Tori behind me. Jade was a little behind and shot at those approaching the truck running straight behind.

Robbie turned around to see if we were all on the truck but was told to keep his eyes on the road from Tori who had jumped into the passenger's seat next to him. I extended my hand to Jade who grabbed it and jumped into the truck. We sped towards the gate but Robbie seemed to slow down as he saw men grouping by the entrance that had been closed off. "Speed up Rob and don't you dare stop." Jade yelled. Robbie complied and as we sped past men who did not wish to play chicken with the hood of the truck.

We ducked as they let off their guns and Jade in a moment of quick thinking let out a rain of bullets on the entrance causing the wood to splinter and all of a sudden Zowls burst through the walls breaking through and wreaking havoc. Robbie sped up and drove through the broken mess Jade had left and I jumped back as Zowls jumped onto the truck. Robbie pulled out his gun and blew a hole into the head of one that jumped on Tori's side of the truck.

Jade sprayed bullets into the oncoming Zowls and another Zowl jumped onto the truck. We tussled for a few seconds and then with my gun aimed straight in his face I pulled the trigger and kicked him off the truck. Robbie pushed his foot down on the acceleration and we sped off from the rest of the Zowls that decided the forty odd traffickers in the abandoned town were a better target. I sat back huffing, tired.

We drove back to New York down an empty freeway in silence. Jade spent her time playing with the rifle she had stolen while Robbie drove determined to get us back to Beck and Andre and confirm whether they made it out alive. Tori sat with her walkie talkie in her lap using it every few minutes calling out Beck and Andre's name. "Hello anyone there?" She said with a yawn.

Her face lit up when she heard Andre's voice but then a bunch of Zowls feasting on a dead crow ran towards us and jumped onto the truck. Robbie swerved violently and the truck flew off the freeway. My head flew back as we crashed into the water and everything went black. After a while my brain felt hot and fuzzy and I could hear noise in the distance. I looked to my right and opened my eyes gingerly and spotted Robbie shouting at Jade, Andre holding Tori who had his coat wrapped around her and Beck who was the first to notice I was awake.

He smiled but then his smile disappeared almost instantly. I pleaded in my mind for his beautiful smile to return but he walked towards me awkwardly as if I was about to attack him. I realized as soon as I saw him walk towards me and the others took notice of me being awake. They knew…I had been bitten.


	11. Beach Boys and Bad Blame

**Hey Guys finally finished my exams and my coursework so I'll be churning out the chapters for you this week as a reward for your loyalty. Also note that due to the delirious mind state that Cat was in when she woke up at the end of chapter ten she imagined the events at the end of this chapter (which takes place just before ch.10**) **quicker than they actually happened meaning that the end of this chapter is what happened and the end of last chapter is how Cat experienced it when she woke up. Enough of my Ramblings..enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ELEVEN<span>**

**Andre Harris  
><strong>

Our journey to finding and rescuing the others was a quiet one. Apart from Beck thinking outloud every now and then it was filled with silence and the occassional Beach Boys song on a CD we found in the truck. I Get Around was playing as Beck drove and whilst I gathered the information we already knew. Tori and Jade were taken by the traffickers and they would most likely be sold as sex slaves although it would take a while for dealings to be done with the person who was buying them seeing as the human population has probably dwindled to less than 20 million.

If we hurried we might just be able to get to them in time. No, I thought. We will get to them in time. No matter what it takes we will save them. I will save Tori. Beck spoke up his thoughts trailing out through his voice. "Aniq said he saw Cat and Robbie run off during the attack because Grandpa Sharif helped them escape but if they made it alright where would they be?" We both looked at each other at the same time but I beat him to our realization. "Cat would want to find Tori and Jade and there's no way Robbie say no. So they must be following Tori and Jade and their probably ahead of us."

Beck nodded with his eyes on the road adding. "Rob also has the trackers for all of us so he'll be able to find them." I put my hand out and Beck grabbed it grinning but then I let go of his hand and slumped back into my seat, my doubts growing in my mind like a cancer. "What if they didn't make it? What if something happened to Tori and Ja…" Beck looked up at me and uttered three simple words: "Shut up, Andre."

We spent another few minutes in silence as the beach boys CD finished its last track with Beck driving with a blank look while I noticed the night sky. We were in the Twilight Zone now. Or the Zowl Zone. The night was theirs and we drove through it without fear knowing that if we lost Tori, Jade, Robbie or Cat it would be a greater loss than dying in the dead of nightfall at the mercy of the Zowls.

Our silence was interrupted by a crackling sound from the walkie talkie that turned into the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. One so familiar, emanating the warmth I felt every time I heard it saying my name. "Tori? Tori are you there?" I said in reply to her voice while Beck looked over at me anxiously. I heard screaming and a second of something crashing that echoed the scene in front of me as I looked up. I saw some Zowls fall with an old truck that crashed into the river below.

I jumped out pulling my pistol along with me. I fitted it into my jeans and after a run up I jumped into the river. It wasn't that bad a drop but the water was terribly cold and I racked my brain as I paddled towards the sinking truck trying to think of who knew how to swim out of the group. One person I knew couldn't was Tori. I opened my eyes in the salty dark water and could make out the truck. I saw Jade swimming out pulling Robbie along with her who was unconcious. She struggled with his weight but she'd survive. I spotted long strands of dark hair in the front seat and I pulled out a struggling Tori who was still concious. I saw the bubbles of air as she tried to breath.

I undid her seatbelt and opened the door from outside not finding the humour in the fact their was a childlock on the door. I grabbed her around her waist as her t-shirt flowed around her in the cold water and pulled her along out of the water but I hesitated as I spotted Cat in the back seat still and unmoving. I felt Tori struggle against me and in that moment I made my decision. I made my way above water and as we burst out and gasped for air I was thankful the Zowls could not swim as I watched one of the Zowls that attacked the truck sink into the river. Dead.

I spotted Jade struggling to help Robbie with something and I pulled Tori along with me towards them by the shore. I pulled her up onto the grass and looked into her eyes. She choked up some water but then Tori began to breath normally looking at me with awe. I looked up at Robbie as he pushed away from Jade and walked off into the brambles and bushes limping. "Jade. You okay?" She looked at me nodding. "Good. Take Tori with you and get her back onto the freeway. I need to go back for Cat."

Jade shook her head and pointed towards the other side of the river where Beck was kissing…no. Beck was performing CPR on Cat. I thanked God that she was out of the water and prayed that she made it. Jade and I helped Tori up putting one of our arms around her waist while the other held her hands and arms around our shoulders. We made it back to the car on the freeway where Robbie sat absent mindedly. I sat down with Tori and pulled my coat from the truck and put it around her.

She smiled as a thank you just as Beck arrived carrying a lifeless Cat in his arms as if she was a damsel in distress; a princess in some long forgotten fairy tale. Robbie didn't seem to take notice until Cat was laid to rest on the ground in front of him. He went to her moving past Beck and looked at Cat. "Is she dead?" He asked voice croaking. Beck shook his head. "I don't know Rob. She opened her eyes during CPR but not since then." Robbie got up limping from what seemed like a twisted ankle and stared with posionous eyes at a silent Jade.

"You did this. I told you to save her. I told you but you wouldn't listen." Beck tried to place his hand on Robbie's shoulder but he pushed him off. "No! Don't stop me from saying this. I want to know Jade! Why me! If it was me or Cat…WHY ME!" I felt a painful stab of guilt as Beck grabbed Robbie by his shirt and pulled him onto his knees in front of Cat. He pulled at the hoodie that clung to her skin and showed Robbie the bite on her neck. An unmistakable mark of a Zowl.

I spoke up not moving from Tori who still breathed slowly seeming to strain her face before as she heard Robbie shouting. "If there's anyone to blame it's me. I left her there and saved Tori instead." Beck looked at Robbie who stared at me disbelieving. Jade looked like she'd rather be anywhere else than here. "Jade saved you because you weren't bitten Rob whereas Cat was." Beck said drilling the information into Robbie's brain. Beck looked over at Cat whose eyes were opened wide as if she had woken from a short sleep. Everyone stared at Cat knowing full well. she had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading but if you haven't read the writing in bold at the top then please do as it will help make sense of chapters 10 and 11.<strong>


	12. The Last Goodbye Pt 1: Candy

**You Guys: A new chapter after less than a day? Wow, Mr Epic you truly have some Epic ways. **

**Me: Meh. All I can say is The Revolution will not be Televised. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

The aptly named Dusty Motel was not a pretty sight conforming to the usual conventions of a regular motel. I spotted a few cockroaches, the sheets were rigid and stiff and the colors were the usual dull brown and sickly mustard yellow. I was laid down in the honeymoon suite which consisted of everything heart shaped and red that you could ever think of and even the bed was in the shape of a heart with crimson sheets. Regardless of the setup it was still the best room in the entire motel.

I was sat up in the bed wearing different clothes. My favourite Imogen Heap t-shirt and a pair of girly boxer shorts that Tori had found once in a shopping mall in some town I forgot the name to. No one had come into the room ever since they laid me down but as I thought whose face I might see I saw Andre walk in with a warm smile. "Hey Little Red. How you feeling?" I smiled at the old nickname and patted the bed next to me so he could sit down next to me. "I feel a little dizzy but I'll…" I didn't complete the sentence and Andre realized why as he sat down.

I wouldn't be fine. I'd be dead. I'd be a Zowl. Andre saved me from any other dark thoughts as he pulled out something from behind his back. It was a black bag usually used for trash but as he lifted it above his head bright colors began to fall around me. Candy, I thought. "There are no red velvet cupcakes but you like candy right?" he said looking at me. "Thank you." I said before eyeing the chocolates and sugary goodness laid out on the red band. I picked up a pack of Whoppers and after opening it up popped one into my mouth savoring the taste as I did.

"Cat? I'm sorry for…" I stopped him instantly knowing what he'd say. "Don't apologize for saving Tori, Andre. And why haven't you told her how you feel?" Andre surprised by how I knew of his feelings for Tori remained silent. "Do yourself a favor and tell her Andre. But for now let's just enjoy our candy." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I clung to him and then kissed his cheek. After a while of talking about old times and eating Twinkies and Whoppers he left no doubt for the next person to come in to say goodbye.

Tori entered the room her eyes red from tears that had been cried. She sat down next to me and as she did I held her hands in mine despite how cold her fingers felt. "I wanted to tell you something Cat. Something I've wanted to say but I've never been able to." I held on to her words and smiled at her wanting to go on. "I'm in love with Beck. I have been for a long time." I wasn't too surprised often noticing the longing looks she gave him that were so recognizable because I had done the same. Beck was the hero of the story and he had not one but three princesses. I spoke up enlightening Tori of something she didn't know.

"Jade and Beck are no longer what they used to be. Jade has changed for the worst. This war has become her future. I sometimes pray for her. She wasn't always like this." Tori didn't seem as much happy as she seemed conflicted. Maybe she knew?

"Beck is someone special. Not to just to you or Jade but to me too. I love him so much and sometimes just dream of what it would be like to be with him. Just spend my whole day in his arms and play with his long black hair. Watch him smile." Tori smiled nostalgically at my words and then I looked straight into her eyes. "I won't get the chance to spend that day with him but you will one day." I said while pondering Andre's silence as I revealed his love for Tori. Had I made it better or worse? I thought of whether Andre would ever tell her. It wasn't my place to tell her. He would have to do it. But she loves Beck.

I wondered who she'd pick as I prayed for them. All I wanted was for them to be happy.

Beck, Tori and Andre. I held Tori in my arms and I felt her strength break, her tears falling on my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you so much Cat. I don't want you to go. I can't even do anything; the one thing I wanna fix is unfixable." I made a gentle shh sound as she finished her croaky voiced thoughts. I held on to her for a while until we heard a knock at the door. Jade peeked through the door. I kissed Tori on her nose and gave her my biggest smile. "I love you Tori. Don't forget what I told you." She shook her head unable to say that she would never forget and she left.

Jade walked into the room but didn't sit down instead started pacing rambling quickly. "I would have taken you out, but I saw Robbie first and I knew from that one glance that you were bitten and I just made a judgment ca…" I butted in having to raise my voice a little. "Jade! Please you don't have to explain yourself. Come here and lie down next to me." Jade for once listened to what I said and laid her head in my lap. I played with her hair and she let me enjoying the caring touch I gave to calm her down. I spoke up amongst the silence.

"You did the right thing when you saved Robbie and I am so proud of you and how strong you've been for me, for all of us. But I want you to promise me something, Jade." She spoke up instantly although quieter than when she last spoke. "For you…anything." I smiled at her love and loyalty and in that moment I knew despite her icy and manipulative demeanor she was just as fragile and tortured as the rest of us. After all she was only human.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stay with the group and protect Tori, Robbie and stick with Andre and Beck no matter what happens. They need you." She nodded looked up at me. I stroked her pale cheek and smiled at her. "I will. I promise." She said finally. She knew as well as I did that what Robbie had said was not right. I did not blame Jade, Andre or even the vicious Zowl that had bitten me. The only emotions flooding through my mind were of nostalgia and happiness.

I held my stomach and gasped in pain. Jade jumped up and held me by the shoulders. "I'm fine Jade." I lied to her. The pain was getting worse but I still had to see other than Andre the two most important boysin the last hours of my life. I heard Beck's voice as he knocked on the door. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Gil Scott Heron<strong>


	13. The Last Goodbye Pt 2: Pain

**Enjoy Ladies and Gents. And don't forget to review. Also I want you to understand this was never supposed to be a lovey dovey happy ending story. Tragedy is evident...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<strong>

**Caterina Valentine**

Beck entered the room slowly with a warm smile that made me melt. Jade squeezed my hand and left still uncomfortable around Beck. Beck came to sit by me and he placed his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled unable to control the joy I felt as he tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear. I gathered up some courage and for the first time during this ritual of saying goodbye did I lose my calm composure.

My heart was beating fast and for reasons I don't know why I grabbed Beck's hand and placed it on my chest; just above my breast. He was caught by surprise initially but he looked up at me realizing the pace of my heart. "Are you okay Cat? Is this the transition or…?" I answered immediately thankful for his intelligence. "It's you, it's always been you. Beck…I…" I slowed down not knowing what to say next but Beck like he always does knew exactly what to do.

"Will you go on a date with me Caterina Valentine?" He said with a smile. "Yes, of course but…" He shook his head and put on a phony British accent. I laughed lightly as he spoke. "No Buts of any kind Miss Valentine. A beautiful maiden like yourself deserves a candle light dinner," He grabbed a candle by the bedside and lit it with his Zippo lighter. "a handsome young gentlemen to escort you," He pointed to himself. "and a goodnight's kiss."

My heart skipped a beat as he said spoke of a goodnight's kiss. Beck knew exactly what to do to sweep a girl of her feet but I was already swept. I had long before dreamt of what it felt like to kiss him. He sat by me and opened up a pack of chips. He offered me one and I took it. He popped one in his mouth. We ate the chips and he talked to me but he noticed I wanted to say something so he stopped and put the chips away. "I don't have much longer, Beck. I already feel it taking over. The pain is getting worse."

Beck looked worried but then he spoke softly so that I had to lean forward to hear him. "I think I have something that can take away the pain."

He leaned forward and put his right hand on my waist whilst placing his other hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes awaiting the feel of his lips against mine and I melted into his arms as he kissed me more passionately than I had ever experienced before. He kissed me deeply and I returned his passion gladly enjoying every moment of it. As he separated from me I sighed.

He smiled just as I spoke. "That was amazing…Thank you, Beck." He stood up and my heart sunk. "Stay safe my princess. I'll bring your prince to you." My brow creased as I tried to decipher what he meant until I saw Robbie come into the room. He wiped away at his fresh tears and came to sit by me.

"Hey Robbie." He tried to smile but instead he looked away unable to hardly speak. "Robert?" I said having to use his full name something he heard from me only when I was angry or trying to be caring. He looked up at me and spoke up with pain evident in his voice. "You don't deserve this." I laughed but not cruelly. "None of us do, Robbie. It's just this crazy world we live in now." I noticed his hand curled up into a fist trembling with rage.

A fresh tear fell down his cheek and my heart broke just as I realized what Beck had said to me. My Prince was the one who had loved me all along. A love I had never appreciated till now in the final hour of my life. "You're the prince." I said aloud without thinking. "What?" He said looking at me finally. "Do it Robbie." I said knowing what I wanted. What I truly felt. "Cat. What ar…?" I interrupted him knowing we didn't have long together.

"Tell me you love me Robbie. Tell me that you've always loved me and that you will always will. Tell me you want to marry me, have kids, get a house and take the kids to the park every Sunday and play Basketball with Uncle Beck and Uncle Andre while Aunt Tori and Aunt Jade sit and talk with me and watch you play." He was surprised by my speech but thankfully not speechless. "You've already said it all." He said just as he kissed me. I kissed him back and it was different to Beck's kiss. Beck's kiss was a dream, a wish being fulfilled taken from my deepest fantasies.

This kiss was real. I felt it and after he kissed me I wanted him to do it again. I never even asked Beck for another kiss. It was a one time only prize that I had won. This kiss, Robbie's kiss was something that was mine. In this moment he was mine and mine forever. Even after I was gone he was my boyfriend, husband, and my one true love. My everything. I just needed to tell him. "I love you Robbie Shapiro I just regret not realizing until now. We could have had more time together..." I pulled him into my arms and he hugged me against his warm body.

"You need to forgive them Robbie. Jade, Andre, none of them are responsible for this." He nodded. "I know." As he did I heard a beautiful sound. Rain began to pour outside, its heavy pitter patter being heard from inside the honeymoon suite we were in. I looked at Robbie. "Can you take me outside? I want to see the rain." He helped me up and put his arm around me. We walked towards the door and as we did Robbie said something that me smile.

"When we meet again. I'll ask the girl of my dreams to marry me." He looked at me smiling. "And whose the girl of your dreams?" He looked into my eyes. "I'm looking at her." I blushed, this being my first time because of something Robbie Shapiro. He opened the door and the sound of the rain was clear. The sun had risen and although it was hidden behind the clouds the rain was enough to keep me happy. Robbie held me under the roof of the motel shelter and I spotted Jade and Tori sat on the bench by the side a few feet away. Beck and Andre too arrived wet from the rain. I felt the pain again in the pit of my stomach and then I looked at Robbie.

"The rain is beautiful. But one last kiss would make it perfect."


	14. The Last Goodbye Pt 3: Transition

**Here you go guys the finale to my trilogy of chapters chronicling the effects of a Zowl bite on one of our main characters. This is a tragic but necessary occurrence for the type of story I am writing. I hope you all don't stop reading because I need to take you on this epic albeit tragically romantic journey of living in a Zowl infested world. Enjoy and review too! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

**Jade Lynn West**

No one expected Robbie to come out so soon but he did with Cat by his side just as the rain began to pour fully and freely. Everything he had accused me of had gotten to me more than I thought it would and as I was sat on a bench occupied by a silent Tori I thought about how quickly everything had gone south. In a matter of two days we had one person dead, two off on a mission somewhere with no real proof that they were still alive and one of our own, someone we all loved transitioning slowly into the thing we all hate and we fight against as night falls. The Zowls.

As she stood with her arm gripped around Robbie's waist watching the rain pour her smile had instances of pain laced in between that she tried to hide. She was dying inside but she would be reborn. As one of them. She looked at Robbie and spoke just as Andre and Beck came over from fixing the truck. "The rain is beautiful but one last kiss would be perfect." Robbie complied and kissed her gently his one true love finally in his arms at the end of her own life.

Beck leaned against one of the wooden columns smiling, knowing all along of Robbie's love for her. Andre crossed his arms but his face remained neutral. He noticed her transitioning but he did not want to ruin the moment. Cat suddenly drew back from the kiss coughing violently her whole body shaking as she pushed Robbie away and fell into a big puddle at the foot of the motel rain shelter. Robbie went to her side and Andre was also about to but Beck put his hand in front of Andre's chest.

"Don't." He said. Cat yelled out in pain and Tori went to run for her but I grabbed her around the waist and held her back. Tori began to cry watching her in pain just as Cat screamed at Robbie. "Get away Robbie. Go." Cat herself turned around coughed and then vomited onto the floor. She began to whimper and Robbie held her close. "I'm not going to leave you, Cat. I'm here till the end." Cat stopped coughing and she laid still her chest rising and falling slowly.

Her heart was slowing down to the point of death. "I know you will sweetheart." She said as she put her hand on Robbie's cheek. Her hand was about to slip but he grabbed it and held it against his cheek whilst she whispered something to him. Andre turned away and Beck patted his back. None of us wanted to see what would happen next. "I love y..." Cat spoke but her words drifted off and soon it was evident that her heart had stopped beating. Cat Valentine was dead. But not for long.

Beck ran towards Robbie and lifted him away as he held onto Cat his head buried into the crook of her neck that hung limp. Andre put his hands over Cat's eyes and closed them. As Beck pulled Robbie back and sat him down under the shelter Cat awakened with her head raised and within the next second she had gone from lying dead to sitting up with glassy eyes. The rain still poured down louder than ever but the animalistic growls coming deep from Cat's throat were clear and could be heard by everyone.

Robbie looked scared and even he wasn't stupid enough to go near her. I'd be lying if I wasn't scared too.

I stood in front of Tori with my shotgun gripped in my hand just as Cat stood up slowly her hands by her side and her head tilted to the side. She finally realized that her hands worked and she moved them around. She made me jump as she swiped the air with her hands and screeched. She looked up at us finally noticing our scent hidden by the rain and she looked over at Andre, Beck and Robbie and then at me and Tori.

The greedy smile on her face both frightened me and sickened me and in that moment I knew that if she ran towards us I wouldn't have it in me to shoot her. I would let her bite me as there was no running from this. My one closest friend that I had trusted with emotions and feelings not many were given access to was now a fully functioning Zowl. She did as I thought she would. She spotted Tori quivering and gripping me from behind and she ran towards us.

She ran but it felt impossibly slow as my brain processed it. This was the moment I thought she was going to rip me to pieces and I wouldn't be able to do what she would have wanted. She would want me to pull the trigger and end her life right there before she could hurt any of us but I couldn't. For once, I wasn't strong when I needed to be. I didn't do what was needed to be done.

But he did. Cat fell to the ground and the rain poured on to her now dead body. I saw the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead and I saw the red blood pool under her head to match the crimson colour of her hair and then I looked over at Beck whose gun was pointed in her direction with a little smoke leaving the tip of the barrel. His face was shocked and looked innocent as the gun he held clattered to the floor. Beck fell onto his knees and yelled out in pain of what he had just done. "AHHHHHHH!"

He breathed with his hands left open in front of him and Tori and I slumped onto the floor with Tori holding onto me fearful and needing the warmth of someone else to stop her heart going cold. Robbie sat broken and defeated not even bothering to cry. He just sat and watched. Andre was stood with his hands up against the motel wall and his eyes closed. He hadn't seen her and he was lucky that he hadn't. But we had all heard her.

The sound of her roaring for blood still rang in all our ears. We were all still for a while until surprisingly Robbie stood up strolling over to the truck. He pulled out a large bottle of diesel and he walked over to Cat's dead body pouring it over her. I stood up. "What are you doing?" He ignored my yelling and I walked over towards him. I grabbed his hand to stop him but he looked at me. "She asked me to...before she..." I let him go reluctantly seeing the pain in his face.

I walked away from him and went to sit by Tori who sat quiet and traumatized. "Jade?" I heard Robbie say and I turned around to see him take Beck's lighter from his pocket who was still on his knees, unmoving. "I'm sorry for everything." Robbie said looking at me. With that he tossed the lighter at her body and she went up in flames. Cat Valentine's dead corpse burned to a crisp in front of our tearful eyes.


	15. Rage and Vulnerability

**Sorry for the wait peoples my computer was being stupid but here is the next chapter. We are going full speed ahead with the story so get ready and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

**Beckett Oliver**

As the body of the girl I had both saved and lost burned into ashes, I sat there my mind numb from all the silence and the crackle of the fire that burned away all the flesh stuck to her bones. Jade had left Tori's side and helped Robbie get more flammable petrol to fully engulf the body ensuring that nothing remained but the black ash. Of all of us Robbie loved her the most and Jade was the closest to her.

And now ironically they were the ones stable enough to finish the job, to do what they had to do. I myself couldn't get past the fact that I had taken her life. Of all the people to put her out of her misery it was me. The leader who was supposed to protect this group; but I had failed. And now the weight of not one but two dead bodies hung on my struggling shoulders. I asked myself in my almost comatose state why I was the only one able to do what was necessary.

I found my answer as I looked over at Tori leaning with one arm on the bench behind her with her legs to the side. She seemed to be shivering but I noticed that she was shaking in fear. She heard Andre's voice and jumped. "Tori. Come help me with Beck. We need to get him inside." Tori wouldn't move and looked at me but Andre went to her and held her beautiful face in his hands staring right into her perfect brown eyes.

"Tori. We need to help Beck. We can't lose him too. Will you help me?"

He said so gently it was even soothing to my ears. Tori nodded and Andre helped her up and brought her towards me. They grabbed me one arm each and dragged me into one of the motel rooms in the right. As they pulled me inside I noticed the brown and yellow dull colours of the wallpapers and the old wooden cabinets that inhabited the room along with the dim lights that hung from the walls where a few flies buzzed around attracted to the light.

Andre left me at the foot of the musty bed leaning against it and then he left closing the door. Tori sat on the floor beside me. We stayed silent for what seemed like hours until Tori spoke up. "Cat encouraged me to do something I should have done a long time." I looked at Tori and noticed a single tear flowing down her cheek. She leaned in getting up as she did so she crouched over me on her knees.

I felt her lips against mine and in that moment in time the image of the gun smoke and the impossibly loud sound of the gun going off disappeared and all I felt was Tori's secret being told. Her heart was an open book I could now read. She had offered me her kiss and never had I felt anything like it before. I ignored the salty taste of her tears and savoured the passion that flowed from her. She grabbed me from the back of the neck ruffling her hand through my long black hair.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, holding her in my arms. We separated to breathe and she looked at me wanting an answer other than my kiss. "Do you love me like I've loved you, Beck? Are you the one who's going to make the pain go away?" She said wiping away the tears. I stood up and Tori looked up as I took her hands in mine and lifted her up to face me. She looked me in the eyes more vulnerable than I had ever seen her.

"The way I feel fer you has been driving me crazy. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and sometimes I find it hard to breathe when I know you're not safe, where something might happen to you. I've... been waiting too long for this." I said as I laced my fingers through her long brown hair with my thumb stroking her slightly pink cheek. Tori didn't smile but instead gave a look as if she was finally free of a lock that had been chained around her very soul. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked giving a look I couldn't resist in a million years.

"I'll stay with you, Tori. I won't let anything hurt you ever again. Never." I said playing with her hair. Tori spread her hands on my chest and kissed me again quickly. She then slid her hands to my shoulders sliding off my open plaid shirt. She kissed me again before grabbing the bottom of my white vest giving me an unmistakeable hint. I took off my vest and stood before her shirtless. She stared at my chest in awe as if she had seen something she was forbidden from before.

She looked at me before taking off her t-shirt. She threw it onto the bed and then looked away from me embarrassed that I could trace the lines of her cleavage with my eyes, how I could see her light purple bra and her flat toned navel. I put my hands on her bare waist and she seemed to wince at the cold touch of my fingers but then she grabbed my face and kissed me.

We fell onto the bed forgetting about the surroundings and letting our hands to wander to places where they had never gone before. The next hour or so went by slowly yet it was enjoyed in the company of each other. Tori and I laid under the rough sheets of the bed wearing nothing. She laid with her face away from me as I cuddled up behind her, my hand on her naked waist.

She sighed as I kissed her shoulder and removed the long lock of hair perched there. Her eyes opened from her sleep but then she sat up suddenly pulling some of the sheets over her breasts. I watched her bare back as she grabbed her purple bra and put it on, she reached for my plaid chequered shirt and pulled it over her whilst grabbing her purple briefs. As she pulled them on she stood up from the bed and I got up too putting on my boxers, vest and jeans.

Tori bent over to look for her jeans and I ashamedly stared at her wiggling her purple briefs as she searched. I looked away whilst speaking up. "Tori? What's wrong? Can you just stop looking for the jeans and talk to me?" She stood up and looked at me with a unsure look and spoke up quietly. "Beck..." I walked over to her and sat her down on the bed kneeling in front of her with my hand squeezing hers.

"Every time I kiss you, every moment I've spent with you is plagued by that image in my mind." I sat still knowing but praying that she wouldn't describe the image playing through my own mind again and again. "I see her running towards us in the rain and then I see you with the gun. I love you so much..." She said as she broke into tears, her voice breaking. "But all I see is you...you killing her. I can't get it out of my head. I just..." Andre walked into the room speaking hurriedly as he did. "Beck. I worried about Ja..." He stopped as he saw us and his face showed an unmistakable emotion: Rage.


	16. Fighting Till the World Goes Black

**In order to repent for my late chapter update I have this one just mere hours after the one you have witnessed. I give the term update soon new hope right? Read and Review and don't forget to enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

**Andre Harris**

After closing the door behind Tori and Beck I had taken care of the two people who seemed most affected by what they had seen. All of us had always made sure that Tori stay away from the violence as much as possible but sometimes it was inevitable. Beck on the other hand seemed more shaken than I had ever seen. The events of this day had gotten to him. I only prayed that Tori would be able to get him out of it. Tori and Beck always had each other backs in times like this. They made each other stronger.

As I looked over I saw Robbie walk away from the still hot ash on the floor. That rain had stopped and most of the ash was still intact so I imagined he went looking for something that could be used as an urn. Jade sat by the ash before getting up and walking towards an abandoned car and trying the doors to see if it were locked. I walked towards her. "Hey Jade what are doing?" She ignored me until I grabbed her wrist. She turned around instantly about to strike me.

I was quicker than her though and grabbed both of her hands and pushed her back against the car. "Don't touch me. Seriously get your hands off of me, Andre." She said with an unmistakable poison in her voice. "I'm worried about you Jade. We have to stick together." I let Jade go and she pushed me away. "I don't need your pity Andre and save your worry for Tori." With that she walked off and kicked open one of the doors of the hotels. She went inside and didn't come back out.

Robbie had arrived with an old urn that he found in one of the rooms. When I asked him whether someone else's ashes were in there he replied with a lie. "No. It was empty." I helped him scoop up some of the ashes into the light blue urn that was pattered with birds. After we were done with that Robbie and I together got rid of the rest of ashes and dumped them into a nearby river. It was a mile's walk but we managed.

As we arrived back I noticed the sun and that it would soon set. We would need to prepare ourselves for the rise of the Zowls as nightfall came. I looked over at quiet Robbie who by doing these tasks kept the grief away from his mind. "Rob can you go see Jade and tell her to get ready. Tell her the suns about to set." I myself made my way to the room where I had left Beck and Tori hoping that they like us, were doing their best in surviving.

"Beck. I'm worried about Ja..." I thought my loud voice as I entered would wake Beck out of his skin a little but what I saw made my heart stop. Beck was knelt in front Tori consoling her as she cried. They were deep in conversation and as they noticed the look on my face they both stood up. I noticed the purple underwear visible under Beck's plaid shirt that she wore.

She looked at me embarrassed and then down at herself turning around and buttoning up the shirt. I could still see her purple briefs that the plaid shirt had not managed to cover up but my emotions for Tori were overridden by the pure anger I felt sway up within me. Tori spotted her jeans on the floor and ran into the toilet and locked it. Beck walked over to me. "What's wrong with...?" Beck was just about to say Jade's name as I hit him with a right hook. He staggered and I grabbed his arm pulling him forward and digging my knee into his stomach.

I finished it off with a left hook to his face and he fell back against the cabinet.

He looked up at me moving his long black hair out of his face. "You shouldn't have done that Andre." I grabbed his vest and pulled him up but he was ready pushed me into the wall behind me. I lost my grip on him and he punched me straight in the face and I felt blood trickle from my nose. I grabbed him by the neck so enraged I was ready to choke him hating the idea of Tori in Beck's arms, it being the very thing that fuelled my rage but Beck although not as stocky as me was adequately strong.

He brought down his elbow onto my arm and I yelled out in pain. He pulled me around drew back his elbow which he crashed into my chin. I staggered back onto the bed and he jumped onto me drawing his fist back to punch me. My head was dizzy from the blow to my chin but I heard Tori burst out of the toilet and scream. "Zowls! They've arrived. We have to get out of here." Beck let go of my shirt and gave me a look that was clearer than a sunny day.

I'll deal with you later, Andre. The look said.

I imagined him saying it in my mind just as he grabbed Tori and pulled her outside. I ran out behind them. Noticing quite a few things. The Zowls were running down from the street hungry and barking like rabid dogs. Jade burst out of her hotel room and ran towards the truck pulling out her gear. I ran towards her as Beck set up Tori in the other truck. "What are you about to do?" I asked her.

She answered without looking too busy shuffling through our supplies. "I'm going to blow them up. We aren't ready for this many numbers. You need to get Tori and Robbie out of here. I'll set up the explosives and jump in your truck and then we can detonate them on the road." I nodded and ran towards the hotel shouting Robbie's name but I spotted Zowls running up to Beck as he placed Tori in the truck. I pulled out my gun and shot it dead just as Beck turned around.

He saw me and for a second I thought I saw the same look he gave me in the motel room but then he yelled out to me. "Get in the car!" I ran towards them and got in. Tori in the passenger's seat, Beck behind the wheel and me in the backseat holding my gun. "Where's Jade and Robbie?" asked Tori that scared look appearing back on her face. "Jade's setting up some explosives she should be here any minute. But I can't find Rob!"

Beck punched the wheel but and then looked up as he saw the Zowls approaching from the road behind us. But then he spotted Jade in the rear view mirror, standing in the middle of the motel parking lot holding the detonator that would blow the Zowls to kingdom come. We all knew instantly what she was doing. Her relationship with Beck was shattered, she helped burn the body of her best friend and the bloodlust of killing the Zowls could be seen clearly in her eyes. It was all she lived for now. The only thing that made her feel alive.

Robbie burst out of one of the motel rooms spotting Jade and running up to her before noticing the Zowls that ran towards them only a 100 metres or so away. "Robbie you idiot! RUN!" Jade roared and Robbie gave looked at Jade with something we couldn't see before running towards the truck. He dodged the Zowls that poured out the side streets as Jade ran towards the motel wall and stood with her back against it. "Beck. Start the truck. I'll pull him in!" I said as Zowls approached the truck running. Robbie ran towards the truck and I opened the door outstretching just as the truck got off to a slow start. A Zowl tackled him to the ground just as the truck was off at a faster speed. Seconds later, the detonator went off and the world went black.


	17. Confessions of My One True Love

**Some sad stuff you had to read but don't worry the story is now in its final acts and I think you'll want to continue reading because I have some interesting things coming up...Don't forget to enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>

**Victoria Vega**

I remembered the image of Jade holding the detonator in her hands, her back against the wall. Tears running down her cheeks. I remember Robbie running to catch up with the slow moving truck and then being jumped by a Zowl. I remember the bomb going off and the loud explosion that seemed to shake everything in sight. It took me a few seconds to get my bearings but as I did I noticed Beck lifting his head from the steering wheel.

His head was bleeding but when he saw me and my swollen lip he started up the car. Andre was crumpled on the back seat and he got up slowly before he like the rest of us noticed something moving behind us in the rubble. Robbie was running towards us as Beck roared on the engine but then behind him the surviving Zowls approached. Beck and I spotted them from the sides too and within a minute they would be on us. Robbie ran towards the sound of the car his face covered in blood.

"I'll hold out my hand and try to pull him in again." Beck shook his head at Andre's idea. "He could be bitten. He's covered in blood and he was attacked." Robbie tripped up and looked up and for the first time I focused on his eyes coming to a terrible realization. He was blind. He couldn't see. "It's too late for him. Andre. Do what you have to do. We're getting out of here before they attack again." Andre lifted his gun and was about to shoot but after a few seconds he didn't putting his gun down and shaking his head so his dreadlocks moved from side to side.

"JUST DO IT! MAKE IT END!" Robbie roared from the dusty ground. The Zowls approached him only 50 feet away. At least ten of them. Robbie continued to beg for death and I looked away not able to see any more. Instead I noticed the Zowls approaching the car at a fast run and Beck with one last disappointed look at Andre drove off with Robbie's half dead body lying in the rear view mirror as the Zowls approached.

As we drove off my body began to numb itself from the pain I felt. Jade sacrificed in the explosion to save us, Robbie left for dead to the approaching Zowls. I cried for my two dead friends and already I could feel the void left by all my deceased comrades. Beck went into a quiet state; his ex-girlfriend dead. I looked over at Andre, unable to put his best friend out of his misery.

It was unknown to me or Andre where we were going as Beck drove but we were both past caring because no matter how far away we drove we'd still never manage to run away from what we had left behind in that dingy motel. We drove for hours and hours the only time Beck stopped was so he could fill up the truck up with gas. But we arrived around four in the afternoon at our final destination.

Andre and I got out of the car as did Beck. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm just going to see if I can find new walkies." He said before leaving. I touched my swollen lip absent mindedly before the memory of Beck and Andre fighting appeared in my mind. I approached Andre who was leaning against the truck looking over at the empty street of the town we had arrived in. "Last night before the Zowls attacked you started a fight with Beck." Andre waved his hand. "Tori...I really don't..." I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"If I slept with Beck, how is that any of your business? What gives you the right to attack him!" He replied instantly. "Because I love you Tori. I'm in love with you and I can't stop thinking about you. I saw him...with you and it made my blood boil. I wanted to kill him." I stepped away from him not able to accept it. "No, no, no..." I said mumbling over my words as I remembered when he kissed me after I patched him up.

Andre walked towards me and grabbed my face in his hands. I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Don't treat this like some high school crush Tori. As if I'm the only one who feels it. I know you feel the same way too. That night when I kissed you, for a moment you didn't resist. You let me steal a kiss." As I heard him speak, I felt it seep into me. The feelings that I had kept locked away.

Andre's warm smile, his laugh, his constant loyalty, the respect and love he gave me that I hadn't even noticed till now. I had kept it all hidden away and then my clearest memory of Beck came into my mind just as Andre began to speak. "Even if you loved Beck. I know you don't anymore. Not after he killed Cat in the rain. You were never able to forgive him for that. You were vulnerable and confused between your love and hate towards Beck when you slept with him. He was all that you had."

As Andre spoke it was as if he had a magic key in his hand unlocking every precious secret closed off in my heart. "Why didn't you shoot Robbie when you had the chance? Was it so I didn't hate you too? Did you sacrifice Robbie's last wish for your chance to be with me.?" Andre shook his head, scared of the accusation. His voice caught in his throat as he replied. "I didn't do it because I wasn't able to do it, unlike Beck who was the only one able to kill Cat after she turned."

I knew in my heart that he told the truth and as I did I couldn't deny how I now felt for him. He had saved me from drowning in the river after we crashed on the bridge and up till now he had kept me safe. Everything he done was to protect me as did Beck. Just now I didn't see Beck's face when I closed my eyes. I saw Andre. Beck had lost me that night after he killed Cat. And he hasn't even fully realized it yet.

Andre saw the tears fall down my cheeks as all the pain and fatigue ambushed me in one full swoop. Andre pulled me into his arms. In his arms I felt safe, a feeling before familiar to Beck but now in Andre's arms I felt as if maybe just maybe I could survive. Andre whispered into my ear. "Tori. I love you and I will always protect you. Whether you choose me or Beck, I will always protect you because when you love someone that's all you can do."

I ignored my swollen lip and kissed Andre on his lips at first deep but then gentler after my lips started to hurt. Andre held me in his arms and kissed me gently. The feeling of it washed away all the pain from my mind and I felt his love for me in his gentle kiss but then we were stopped and I realized Beck had grabbed him and punched him square in the face. "Get away from her!" He shouted as they grabbed each other ready to kill. Beck pulled out his gun and Andre grabbed hold of Beck's hand that held it. They struggled with it and I didn't know how to stop Beck from killing him. The gun went off and soon my wish to stop them from fighting was answered as I fell to my knees cradling a gunshot wound in my stomach.

I stared at the red blood seeping through Beck's plaid shirt that I wore and as I fell back Andre grabbed me looking at me more frightened than I had ever seen him. I tried to smile to calm him but my body relaxed and soon I had succumbed to the deep sleep that took over me.


	18. Blinded and Blueish Grey Eyes

**Don't say I don't love you guys! P.S this was all planned. I plan all my stories before writing them. Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<strong>

**Robert Shapiro**

Jade's look of fear holding the detonator, Tori's teary face from the car and the 30 something female Zowl that attacked me as I ran. The last three things I remember seeing before the explosion. I got up hearing the all familiar sound of the truck as I ran towards it. The Zowl that had jumped me from behind was blown off of me and saved me from more damage but still I came to the terrible realization that I couldn't see, I could just hear their arguing voices from the truck and the roar of the engine.

I tripped up over some debris and I heard the Zowls hungry yells as they approached. I smelt their dirty stench. I decided to beg for death. Blind, with the Zowls approaching I did not want to become one of them. "JUST DO IT! MAKE IT END!" I screamed my throat raw from the dust that had been swallowed when I ran. The engine generated the same low rumble until a few precious seconds I heard the truck drive off. I cried and screamed.

They did not kill me; they left me for dead. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?" I roared to the sky as I turned over onto my back. The stench of the Zowls was unbearable as they got closer and I could feel the ground move as they made their way towards me. I prayed for a place in heaven with Cat just as I heard the gun shots go off and the bodies fell around me. They dropped one by one and I counted eight as I curled up on the floor. Two of them ran towards whoever had saved me but they were soon dealt with.

The person walked towards me and lifted me up pulling me into a hug. The blood and dirt pasted on to my face stuck on her clothes. "Cat?" I asked hoping that I was reunited with her. "No." The voice said quiet, quieter than I had ever heard it before. "It's Jade." Before I even knew what I was doing I grabbed onto Jade and hugged her, tears pouring down my cheek. Her clothes were singed but her body was warm to me when I felt cold.

"You're alive! I was so scared they were going to kill me. I knew they were. So I begged to die. I begged, but Andre didn't listen. I wanted to die. But Andre wouldn't kill me." Jade stroked my head as I rested it on her chest my arms wrapped around the back of her leather jacket. "Jade?" I whispered. "Yes, Robbie." I scrunched up my face and the pain in my eyes increased dramatically.

"Am I...blind?" I asked. I could imagine her nodding as tears fell from her eyes. The image of it was too clear and I knew she was weeping silently because I felt her tears drop on my face. I didn't need her answer anymore and she didn't give it to me. She helped me up and we walked over slowly to somewhere I couldn't...see. I heard the truck door open and I felt Jade grab me and help me into the passenger's seat. "Rob. Stay still. I need to clean your face."

I did not move as she dabbed a wet cloth over my face scrubbing away at the dirt and blood. "Jade? How did you survive? I...we thought you were dead in the explosion." I asked as she finished up on my face. She remained quiet for a minute before hissing at something. "I stood under the motel shelter so the bomb wouldn't blow shrapnel into me but instead drop the shelter on me. I figured it would be the best chance of survival. Climbing out of rubble is easier than pulling wooden shards out of your own body."

"Do you have any injuries? Are you bitten?" I asked worried that she was hiding from me. "No! I'm not bitten. I think I've got one hell of a concussion, my right cheek is sliced pretty bad and my left leg feels swollen but it isn't hurting yet." I breathed a sigh of relief as I imagined that the hissing noise was Jade touching her cheek gingerly. Dark thoughts creeped into my mind as silence filled the void in the truck.

"Why did you save me Jade? I blamed you for Cat's death. You've always hated me and we've never been best buddies or anything." Jade laughed but not cruelly. I smiled absent mindedly realizing it was a real genuine laugh. "Rob, sure I was a bitch in high school and little gothic angst. But that doesn't mean I'd leave you to die. Your my comrade, we fight the same war and no matter how much it pains me to say this...your my friend and I care about you."

I smiled as tears poured down my cheeks. She was forgiving me, I thought. After everything I'd done she was forgiving me. It was this moment that made me realize what a true friend she really was. "Robbie Shapiro, are you crying? I may be a little hurt and you may be blind but we aren't dead yet! I'm pretty sure Cat would want us to go find the rest of our friends so we can stick together and maybe kick some Zowl ass as we do."

She punched me on the arm playfully before I realized a problem in our plan. "We don't know where they went Jade? How are we going to find them if we don't know where they are?" We thought for a minute before Jade had an idea and she ruffled my hair to get my attention. "What about the trackers? Would you be able to track Tori, Beck and Andre?" I shook my head and looked over at her without actually seeing her pale, beautiful face.

"Those trackers would have been fryed in the explosion; they were too close to it. But wait..." I said as I remembered what Beck told me when we first arrived at the motel. He brought me to side and whispered quietly to me as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Rob. You weren't able to provide trackers for Aniq and Connor right?" I nodded and he looked to the side before putting his hand through his hair.

Something he only done when he was under extreme pressure or was trying to form a plan. "Alright, fine. Since you're our tech expert you need to know that I've sent Aniq and Connor on an important mission. The mission being to find a suitable aircraft to fly and carry at least eight people. So if anything ever happens and the group is separated you need to find your way to the meeting point in New Haven, Connecticut. It's about 183 miles from New York so we're about 150 miles away."

I relayed the memory to Jade keeping my mind on how he had said eight people but in essence there would be seven. The journey had been planned after Grandpa Sharif's death and before Cat's. I wondered if all seven of us would even make it to the aircraft and more than anything there was doubt that creeped into every corner and crevice of my brain like a virus. But Jade shook me out of it with her loud booming voice one I remembered more than the quiet one worded replies that I got from her after she saved me.

After I realized I was blind and that never again would I be able to see Jade's fiercely bright bluish grey eyes ever again.


	19. The Beast Leaves and The Beauty Awakens

**We are officially in the final acts of the story so get ready folks because we're going to end with an epic bang! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINETEEN<strong>

**Beckett Oliver**

I don't remember how it happened but as I saw him holding Tori in his arms kissing her lips, the lips till now I thought belonged to me; my blood boiled with a new intensity. Before I could even question my own actions I pulled Andre away from her and gave him one of the strongest left hooks I've ever thrown and he fell back against the truck. My own thoughts weren't even a part of the decision in which I took my gun and pointed it towards him.

My actions were solely controlled by my anger at seeing him with Tori but in this moment it passed my mind why he acted the way he did. How he was able to attack me without hesitating. It was simple enough to see that like me, my closest friend was in love with the same woman as me. Tori tried to move towards us to stop us but then as Andre grabbed my wrist and pushed the gun away from him I felt my finger squeeze the trigger and I heard the loud sound of the gun go off.

Everything slowed down as Andre let go of me and ran towards Tori, and how she dropped to her knees and fell back Andre rushing to her side. I stood frozen for a second knowing that I had hurt the one person that truly mattered to me anymore in this new world. With Jade, Cat and Robbie dead, the only things I had left were my love for Tori and my hate for Andre which was disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Something in my mind kick-started again and I ran to the truck sifting through the supplies before I found a bright red first aid kit. I ran back to Tori who had fallen unconscious and Andre seeing the first kit stepped back, smart enough to not start a fight while she was dying in front of us. I ripped open my plaid shirt that she wore and I noticed just above her purple bra the slow rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was still breathing. I pulled out a couple of thin tweezers, rinsed them in some alcohol I kept for special occasions and I dug them into the open wound to look for the bullet.

It was a tense thirty seconds before I felt the bullet and pulled it out. I placed it into the first aid kit and I began to sew up the wound remembering the day Tori taught me how to do it whilst Jade rested and the Andre, Robbie and Cat scouted for some supplies. After a minute or so I was done and placed a bandage right above her bellybutton where the bullet went in. As I did I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the soft skin of her waist against my fingertips.

Andre remained quiet and after I was done I got my jacket from the truck and a blanket and together we lifted Tori into the backseat of the truck and took her to the Five Mile Point High Lighthouse the meeting place where Aniq and Connor -if they made it- were going to arrive. I left Andre to watch Tori as I walked down to the beach from the lighthouse steps. The sun would set in the next few hours and the Zowls would rise, I thought as I looked out to the sea from the beach. A small wind passed through and ruffled my hair.

I walked back to the truck turning away from the wondrous view and was careful to start the engine and drive away from the beach as quietly as possible. I remembered the way Andre looked at Tori as I left and I knew in my heart. When Tori woke she would much rather see his kind smiling face than mine.

**Andre Harris**

I sat by Tori and held her hand in mine as she slept. She didn't move for a while and I knew that whether she woke up or not she would need some blood. But that would be impossible seeing as the only person with the same blood group was Robbie. I shivered at the memory of my best friend lying in the dirt, begging to die. He had lost the one person he loved and because of that hopeless look in his eyes I vowed that I wouldn't let the same thing happen to Tori.

Tori stirred in her sleep and my eyes instantly went to meet hers. I breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes slowly, blinking as she did. "Andre?" she said. "Am I in heaven?" I shook my head tears falling from my cheeks as I answered her. "Not yet my beautiful angel. When you go it'll be with me, together." She smiled and I wiped the tears from my face. She looked over at her hand which was held in mine and squeezed it.

"Don't strain yourself Tori. Wait, I'm going to go get Beck." Tori's face went pale and she interrupted me. "No! Andre...I don't want to see him." I looked at her confused. "Why not?" Tori looked at me as if I was a child and answered. "He could have killed you Andre. Cause of his actions I could have died. He pulled a gun on his friend. I don't ever want to speak to him again." I looked down away from her gaze as I spoke up.

"He saved your life Tori. He took out the bullet and stitched you up. Without out him you would have died." Tori looked at me as if she had been betrayed. It made me chest tighten. "Why are you defending him, Andre? He attacked you; he pulled a gun on you. He was the reason I got shot." I breathed out slowly about to make a confession that might have caused me to lose Tori forever.

"Beck did what I did to him at the motel. He reacted from the anger of seeing us together. He felt exactly how I did when I saw you with him. If...it was me in that situation. I don't know what I would've done." Tori raised her hand slowly still drowsy from all the blood loss and placed her hand on my cheek. "You would've done the right thing. You always do. That time I spent with Beck was a...mistake."

I looked at her surprised by her response. "Did you ever truly love him?" She nodded. "I did. Before everything that happened I did. But poor Jade wasn't the only one who changed for the worse. Beck did too. He feels like every tough decision has to be made by him, like the burden of this war with the Zowls is all on his shoulders...but it's not. We were all their and should have dealt with it together but he took all the loss and pain for himself. Kept it bottled inside him. He'll never be the same and I will never feel the way I did for him. Ever again."

I hesitated before I asked her the next question. "That kiss...was it real? Would you ever love me the way I love you?" I asked pouring my hopes and wishes into one loaded question. "I should have realized how truly amazing you are Andre. I should have fallen for you a long time ago but I guess late is better than never." I breathed out in relief again and Tori looked at me. "Kiss me Andre. So the pain goes away."

I leaned towards my resting beauty and kissed her softly but as I bathed in the beautiful abyss of her love I came to a terrible realization. Beck had left...to sacrifice himself to the Zowls.


	20. Testosterone and Teary Reunions

**I got like one review for the last chapter guys but you know what I still put this one up. It just shows how much I love you guys. So now you have not only one but two chapters to read when you come. Hopefully I'll get reviews 2 times as awesome for this chapter as I would for the last chapter. I mean your reviews make me a happy man! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY<strong>

**Jade Lynn West**

We drove to New Haven, Connecticut in a tense silence. According to Beck's plan, the new recruits Aniq and Connor were sent to find an aircraft that could fit us all and take us all the way to Italy. "Jade. I figured out why he chose this place to be the meeting point." I looked over at him interested just for a second. "Go on then. Tell me why?" I said and he began explaining immediately. "We're about to arrive in New Haven and our final destination is The Haven in Italy."

I nodded slowly to Robbie's explanation but then looked over at him realizing that he didn't even see me nod. His face was strained, something he only done when he was on to something. "Spit it out, Rob. What's on your mind?" He hesitated before speaking up, confirming little details in his mind. "Well…I was thinking how we are going to find them in New Haven, Connecticut. It could take us hours to look everywhere for them and by then they could have left in the aircraft. But then…"

He stopped again for a moment before speaking up again. "I remembered how Tori once told me she loved lighthouses. That they were beautiful. There's a lighthouse here in New Haven called Five Mile Point High or something like that. We should make our way there." I smiled in surprise at how Robbie had figured out the possible location where Beck, Tori and Andre could be. "Sounds like a plan." We drove through the streets of New Haven but off in the distance I saw something that made my heart stop.

The sex traffickers we had escaped from the night Cat got bitten were here on our trail. I could have recognized the tall bald muscly man who now seemed to be shouting orders to his surviving subordinates. I noticed a brutal claw mark on the man's face as he turned his head to the side and I knew undoubtedly that the Zowls had done this to him. If he found us, he would take his revenge and it would be more than just pain we'd have to deal with.

"Jade? What's wrong, why'd you stop the car?" I reversed the car slowly my eyes on the men to see if they'd spotted me and as soon as the street to my right was available I turned and went through another route. "Rob. The traffickers are here and they've followed Beck's trail. So we're taking a detour to the lighthouse." Robbie nodded gulping. He too knew this was bad news. Not only did we have the Zowls to worry about now we were also at the mercy of these slave traders.

After driving for a little while I spotted another truck coming my way in the distance. My heart stopped thinking that we had been spotted but then I realized soon enough that it was Beck driving down the empty road. I stopped in front of the truck as did Beck when he saw it was me. He ran out of his truck and hugged me with all his might lifting me into the air. "Jade! You're alive. How'd you…?" He held onto me until he saw Robbie who stood just outside the car listening to Beck's excited voice.

Beck spotted him and was almost teary at the fact that we were both still alive. He pulled Robbie into an embrace saying "It's a good thing Andre didn't pull the trigger or we would have lost you too." Robbie laughed lightly but then Beck looked at Robbie's face. Noticed the way Robbie's eyes never met his own and then he knew. "Robbie can't you see me buddy?" He said tears welling up in his eyes. "No Becky, but I'm sure you're still a pretty little gal." Beck laughed at the old joke they shared as tears fell down his cheeks.

I pulled out my gun as Beck was occupied with Robbie and hit him on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Beck fell forward unconscious and Robbie shook with fear. "What happened? Jade? Where are you? Beck?" he yelled.

"Shh Rob! We don't want to be heard by the traffickers. All I did was knock out Beck." Robbie stuttered slightly as he spoke thinking that I was about to hurt him. "Why-y did you do that?" he asked. "He was about to sacrifice himself Robbie. He was going to go it alone, hold off the Zowls while Andre and Tori cuddled up safely in the lighthouse." Robbie stayed quiet and as I asked him to he helped me lift Beck and throw him into his truck. We drove back the way he had come and we were soon at the lighthouse dragging Beck up the steps.

As we arrived in the small room at the top of the lighthouse we found Andre sitting their generally worrying about anything from Tori lying on the ground huddled in a blanket sleeping and Beck who I was sure he realized had gone to play hero. "Jade? Robbie?" Andre said almost unbelieving said as I laid down Beck against the wall of the lighthouse. He pulled Robbie into a ferocious hug and then he grabbed me and kissed me right on the forehead before hugging me closely. "Alright that's enough you sensitive wuss." I said as Andre laughed before looking back at Robbie.

"Robbie?" Robbie looked over at us with a little difficulty trying to pinpoint the sounds of Andre's voice to a certain location. "Yeah buddy what's up?" Andre walked towards him whilst looking down. "I'm sorry Rob. I couldn't do it. I know you wanted me to but I just couldn't. We've been best friends since we were 12. I just…" Robbie held out his arms and Andre hugged him tightly trying not to cry. "No need to apologize Dre. If you had done it, I wouldn't be here with you."

Andre nodded and turned around as we heard Tori awaken again. Andre took Robbie with him to Tori as she opened her eyes and whispered to her slowly. I knelt beside them on the other side of Tori. "Hey. Look who I found." Tori blinked a few times before realizing it was Robbie. "Robbie is that you?" She said before pulling him into her chest and holding his curly black hair in her hands. "I'm so sorry we left you, Rob. I cried when I saw you look up. I saw you look at me but not see me. It scared me."

Robbie looked up and put his hand against her cheek. "I'm here now, Tori. I'm safe and I've got company too." Tori looked over at me and smiled. "Jade. You're here too. Thank God you're both alive." With her right hand she held Robbie's and she extended her left hand to me which I took with a smile. Tori smiled back at me. "See. Jade you should smile more often. You have a beautiful smile." Tori looked over at Robbie whose head was to the side listening to them talk.

"You saved him didn't you? You helped Robbie and you came back to us. Thank you, Jade. Thank you." She said. "No problems, Vega." She gave me a look as if I ruined the moment and then I laughed lightly. "Tori." I added and she smiled her 24 carat Gold smile. I looked over at Andre who stood watching us talk. "Andre. You got a pen." He nodded passing me one and I pulled out an old receipt from my pocket. Andre walked towards Beck who was still slumped on the floor.

I handed Andre back the pen just as he began to speak. "You found Beck on the way here?" I nodded. "Yeah. He was about to go on some kamikaze death mission. I knocked him out while he was with Rob." Andre held his chin in his right hand and thought deeply before I asked Robbie thought aloud as he spoke to Tori behind us. "How did you get hurt? Was it the traffickers?" Tori's blood froze at the thought of them and I remembered what we had witnessed just as Andre spoke up.

"Beck and I got into a fight and he pulled his gun on me. The gun went off and Tori got hit. Luckily Beck saved her before leaving to sacrifice himself." I shook my head. "You two have got to kick it down a notch on the testosterone levels because the traffickers are here and their looking for us." I said just as I heard the distinct sound of a plane in the distance. Aniq and Connor had arrived.


	21. A Note Full of Sorry's

**I said I wasn't going to post the next chapter after hardly anyone reviewed. Thanks to Black-Love-With-M.M for being the only one to review the last chapter I posted and to booklover51089 for the only on to review the chapter before that but apart from them I was ecpecting reviews from the following buddies: Chee5e55ave5 EvyAwenydd kikudog6 SebasCullen and most importantly my best reviewer ElricLawliet who hasn't review since Ch 17. So I hope you guys are able to review this one and enjoy it and let's see if we can get me to 100 reviews by the end of the story. Trust me, I still have great chapters to come after this! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE<strong>

**Beckett Oliver**

I opened my eyes to a swarm of pain and an extremely dizzy head. As I looked around the room I noticed Tori lying under a blanket holding Robbie's hand as she looked out the open balcony of the lighthouse. I followed the direction of her eyes and found Andre stood waving and shouting out to the sea whilst Jade stood with her arms crossed behind him. I stood up slowly rubbing the large bruise on the back of my head. "So nice to see you're alive." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jade turned around and looked surprised before regaining her cool with a flirty smile that I recognized all too well. "You didn't need to knock me out to stop me you know." Jade pondered on what I had said for a second as Andre walked past us down the steps. "I did sweetheart. Because there's no way in Hell you were going to stop until you got the job done." I looked away from her truthful words and my eyes came to Robbie who smiled happily at the sound of my voice.

Jade walked past me and bumped her shoulder into mine. I turned around to look at her and she smiled more genuinely. "You want to go see you brother or not?" she said just as I paid attention to the aircraft that was landing on the beach by the lighthouse. Jade and I went down to where Andre stood holding Aniq and Connor and cheering. "You little rascals did it!" He said before shouting out in triumph.

As Jade and I approached Aniq ran over to me and I hugged him. "How'd we do bro?" Aniq asked to which I replied. "You did great kiddo. You did great." Connor beamed from the side of the military aircraft with Jade and Andre stood watching. They were waiting for me to lead them. I breathed for a second and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I found my little brother smiling at me.

"Here's what we're going to do. Andre and I are going to bring down Tori carefully while you guys wait here and prep the plane for emergency takeoff. We're going to move soon because the Zowls are going to come for us as soon as the sun sets." Connor nodded seriously but then Jade added something. "The traffickers are here too and they are looking for us dead or alive. I had to take the side streets to get to the lighthouse safely."

I gritted my teeth at the news of more danger heading our way but then Jade noticing; spoke up. "Connor here should have some binoculars in his fancy fighter plane. I could use that to watch them and tell you guys if they approached." Connor's eyes lit up and his boyish grin was set to full blast at the mention of his name. "I have not only one, but two pairs of binoculars. You can definitely have one!"

"Wow. You are resourceful!" Jade said sarcastically punching Connor on the arm playfully and he smiled at first but then mouthed 'Ow' to Andre who chuckled. Connor handed her a pair of binoculars and Jade set off to the truck testing out the binoculars. I watched her, confused why she would stand on the ground instead of on the lighthouse but then Andre patted me on the arm and we set off back up the lighthouse with Aniq. As we entered Tori looked up at us happy to see Aniq but his expression was not as welcome.

Aniq walked towards Tori who held on to his hand as he knelt down looking at her. "I'm glad you made it here safely, Aniq. I was worried." Tori said but Aniq's eyes were no longer focused on her beautiful brown eyes but on Robbie's empty ones which looked around, searching for Aniq's voice. "What happened to you and Tori, Rob? And where's Cat I haven't seen her." I helped Aniq up and looked at him. "It's not important right now. We'll tell you later."

Aniq shook his head tears coming out and looked at me pleadingly. "Beck. You need to tell me what's happened to Cat, Robbie and Tori. I deserve to know about the only family I have left. Please." I let go of Aniq who prepared for the worst but Andre spoke up before I could. "Cat was bitten and turned into a Zowl after she helped save Tori and Jade from the traffickers. Beck was the one to put her out of her misery. But after that Jade got that nasty cut on her face and Robbie was blinded in an explosion after some Zowls attacked."

Aniq stood still shocked but then he spoke up quietly. "So how do we want to do this?" he said pointing towards Tori who was laid on her back looking up at us worried. Andre walked forward holding the medical stretcher that he brought from the fighter plane. "Beck and I will take Tori just help us get her onto the stretcher and then help Robbie down the steps of the lighthouse." Together Andre, Aniq and I lifted Tori onto the stretcher and carried her down the steps carefully while Aniq helped Robbie behind us.

Within the next few minutes we got Tori and Robbie onto the plane safely but we're bombarded by questions from the naive Connor until Aniq took him to the side and explained to him what he had been told. After that Connor stayed quiet. Robbie was secured with a belt and next to him on the medical bed Tori was strapped in. Connor went out with his binoculars and came back running and panting a minute later. Aniq, Andre and I all looked at him, confused.

"Jade! She's gone to the traffickers. I just saw her drive the truck and leave." As I went to stop her Andre grabbed put his hand in front of my chest. "Don't. We have people here that need us. All we can do is pray she gets back safely." I looked at him angrily. Not angry at him but at the fact that Jade had stopped me from sacrificing myself just so she could do it. Andre let go of me but then Aniq started rubbing the place where Andre's hand had been on my chest.

"What are you doing?" Connor said as I looked on but Aniq made a shh sound to silence him. That's when I heard the rustling of paper in my breast pocket and I picked on the faint scent of Jade's favourite perfume something I smelt just now when she spoke to me in the lighthouse. I reached into the pocket and unfolded the crumpled paper and the faint smell enhanced a little. I breathed it in, always loving the smell of the lavender that dominated the aroma of her perfume. Andre and Aniq looked over my shoulder and I read aloud so that the names of those mentioned could hear.

_Dear Beck, I'm sorry for not treating you right. I'm sorry for stopping you from something I felt I needed to do: to redeem myself. I'm sorry for what you were forced to do to Cat, I'm sorry for what's happened to poor Rob and I'm sorry to Tori Vega and every mean thing I ever said to her. Tell everyone that I love them and promise me you'll do you'll do the best to keep them safe. – Jade_

Whilst reading the message we didn't notice the sunset and the faint scream of the Zowls approaching to enraptured in Jade's last goodbye.


	22. Sounds of the Violence

**THANK YOU for everyone that reviewed after my last chapter that was posted and I am really grateful because I am all the way closer to getting 100 reviews! Let's see if we can get their together because if we do then I will most definately continue writing more Victorious fics as I had planned this to be my last but if I get to 100 I will most definitely come back! Please Review and don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<strong>

**Robert Shapiro**

I heard Beck read out the letter and I couldn't help but smile despite the pain I felt in my heart. In this twisted new world Jade West had become my closest friend and we helped each other survive. Now she was about to do the one thing she stopped Beck from doing. I could only imagine the pain she felt as she left without truly saying goodbye to Beck whom she loved and to Tori, Andre and me. After all her and I had been through she left us with just a note.

I felt a cold wind that made me shiver and I could tell the sun was setting because I could no longer feel it shining on me. The only thing I could really sense was the smell of the Zowls awakening from their hidden holes and crevices, creeping out of houses and buildings running blindly powered by an unstoppable hunger. I heard their screams as they got closer and I heard the groups hurrying footsteps as they ran out of the plane to fight them off.

I heard Andre's voice as he whispered to Tori to be safe and I could hear the sound of him kissing her lips. I wondered for a moment if Beck was still standing there. Andre came and placed something in my hand and it felt heavy but I recognized it all too well. "Stay safe Rob. If you hear anything that doesn't speak shoot it." With that the sound of him running off was left echoing in my mind. My ears picked up a lot of sounds in the next few minutes.

I could hear the shouts of my friends, the roars of blood thirsty Zowls, the sound of my own whimpering and then Tori's voice. "Robbie. I'm scared. I think their getting close." She said her teary voice all too clear in my mind. I fumbled desperately with the latch that secured me to the benches on the side of the aircraft and made my way towards Tori. I grabbed hold of her arm as I slipped up and I almost felt her staring at me in shock as I handed her the gun that Andre had given me.

"No, No...I can't...I" she said weeping. "Tori, Tori. Look at me! I have a plan and I'm going to need to go to the front of the plane for a minute." She interrupted with another round of No's but I made a calming shh sound and continued. "I promise I'll be back. Now I can't see but you still can so if you see one of them coming for us then shoot it. I know you can do it. It's either them or us okay and you don't want to lose me again do you?"

She shook her head not wanting to think about me dying again and I could tell because her hand that I held was shaking as I spoke to her. "I promise you I'll be back. If I let anything happen to you both Andre and Beck are going to kill me. I just can't sit here and do nothing." As I stood up Tori held my hand for a second longer before letting go, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop me.

I ran towards the front of the plane still hearing the sounds of the fighting among them Aniq screaming Connor's name. I had to help them. I reached for the controls of the ship and I fumbled around before I felt something I knew would work. The joystick like control of the weapons felt heavy but I wasn't fazed. If I didn't do anything now I might just lose them all. "DUCK! GUYS GET DOWN!" I yelled as loud as my throat could go. I just hoped they heard me.

I opened fire on the Zowls and screamed out to drown out the sounds of the violence. I didn't stop for the next few minutes. Not until my throat was raw and my hands numb.

**Jade Lynn West**

As they congregated in the fighter plane I jumped into the truck and drove off wincing at how loud I sounded crashing through the trees to get to the road. I hoped they hadn't heard me and that Beck noticed the note resting in his breast pocket. I drove watching the sun every now and then, the purpose clear in my mind. I was going to go to them, the traffickers and finish them once and for all. And if I found any Zowls on the way I'd take them down too.

I hammered my foot down on the acceleration and sped through the deserted city knowing that sooner or later I'd run into them. As the sun got lower in the sky I wondered if Beck had got the hint and had moved everyone into the plane. My plan would work only if he got them out in time, so no one else had to get hurt; apart from me. But I would not be hurt or beaten, I would just be doing what I had intended to do the entire time. Survive? No, Redeem.

I spotted one of the vans carrying the traffickers and they spotted me firing up their engines. I put my foot down on the pedal and led them on an almighty chase. They gave chase and then afterwards two other vehicles joined in speeding after me. After they realized they wouldn't catch me through racing alone they decided to pull out their guns and shoot at the tires of the truck.

It was a smart plan but it was hindered by the fact that I had anticipated it. I swerved their blind shots with ease and used my almost superhuman driving skills to swerve round a corner. It reminded of this one time when Beck and Andre were going to have a street race to see who won, the winner getting twenty bucks and the loser dressing up as a girl for the entire day. I joined that race and beat them both leading to one of the best days I've ever experienced as I had dinner with Becky and Andrea, not Beck and Andre.

I laughed at the memory and pressed the On button on the CD stereo in the truck. Jimi Hendrix's Voodoo Child was playing and I sang along at the top of my voice whilst putting my arm out of the truck to give my pursuers the middle finger. I heard them yell out insults and I laughed as I brought my hand back in but then I saw the car in the way and I swerved to the right suddenly crashing into a small street shop. I jumped out of the truck grabbing the bag I had with me and my prized shotgun.

Before they could even shoot I pulled my bag over my shoulder and began shooting at them with the shotgun. The first truck crashed forward but the two cars behind them stopped and came out with their guns both big and small aimed at me from behind the cover of the car doors. "Don't do anything stupid now, my dark princess." The bald muscled man spoke cackling but then I did something that made him stop laughing.

As I dropped my gun he and his men ran towards me but they didn't expect what I pulled out next. The bald muscled man walked towards me his men surrounding the area and beginning to fight off the Zowls that flocked round as the sun set. He grabbed me by my neck. "You bitch. You don't look so pretty now with the dirty scar on your face!" He said angrily looking at the two Grenades I held. One in each arm with a smug smile on my face "You face doesn't look so good either you big ugly f**k. Now you going to let go of me or shall I let go of these beauties." I said shaking the grenades a little.

He let me go and backed up a second and I felt a severe stab of pain in my stomach but I ignored the fresh wounds from the car crash and I let go of the grenades closing my eyes so the last thing I saw before I took myself, the traffickers and a bunch of Zowls to Hell was not the scarred monster stood in front of me but Beck's warm smile and after that second of looking at him I knew...I had died without regret.


	23. Cold Dead Stone of a Heart

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews guys and to reward you instead of making this chapter both Beck and Robbie's chapter this is all Beck and I have made the next chapter for Robbie and after that is the final chapter! So in lamen terms you guys get an extra chapter because I couldn't fit all the epicness in! Enjoy and review okay! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE<strong>

**Beckett Oliver**

It was all too fast, the images in my mind playing at a thousand frames per second. I saw Connor, Aniq and Andre around me shooting off their guns at the Zowls desperately trying to stop them but then I saw Connor fall to my right and Aniq screamed out to him shooting away the monsters that ripped his body into pieces. Aniq was not quick enough to stop the Zowl that jumped him and teared at his neck.

Connor was being surrounded by the Zowls being ripped apart in front of us and with a clear goal in my mind I shot at the Zowl that teared into my brother on the sand. Aniq stumbled up clutching his neck and as we looked over at the sheer number of them running towards us through the trees just inches from the sand I heard Robbie's shout. "DUCK! GUYS GET DOWN!"

I grabbed Aniq and pulled him down seeing Andre's dreads fly into my vision for a second then disappear again. As we hugged the ground I felt some of Aniq's blood from the bite wound stick against my shirt and my throat choked up as if I'd swallowed a stone. The rain of bullets from the aircraft lasted for a few minutes until the onslaught of Zowls was deadened and they mostly lay dead or near to it with their limbs surrounding them and their red blood littering the clean sand.

I pulled Aniq up and spotted Andre too. I looked over at Connor's dead mangled body and then at Aniq who didn't cry but roared in anger shooting at the half dead Zowls on the ground near to us. I grabbed the gun away from him and pulled him into the plane where Andre was already knelt by Tori holding her as she wept in his arms and Robbie who stood dazed by the controls.

The fact that my brother would die had still not sunk in and the other thing digging into my mind was how we were going to get out of here without a pilot until I saw Aniq sit Robbie down in the seat next to him and switch the engines of the plane on. He looked back his face showing a new maturity, stemmed by his imminent death as he spoke. "Connor taught me how to fly this thing if..." He stopped for a moment and then started another sentence loud and clear.

"It's been an absolute honour being a part of your group and helping you reach the Haven safely. Tori. Andre. Robbie. Thank you." He looked back at me as the plane lifted off a while later and gave me a kind smile despite everything he witnessed today. "Thank you for trusting me brother." I nodded ignoring the tears welling up in my eyes. We travelled in silence no one really wanting to say anything and after a number of hours we arrived in the mountains of Italy where we landed.

As Andre pushed out the medical stretcher with Tori laid in it I went to touch Aniq's arm but it seemed cold and I looked up into his eyes that seemed glassy. He was shaking rigidly but then he slowed down and his eyes closed. I looked around and found the bottle on the floor. It was clear enough that he had overdosed on painkillers from the first aid kit killing himself before he could truly be reborn as a monster. The effect was instantaneous and he died within minutes.

I walked out of the plane grabbing Robbie and taking him with me. He didn't need me to tell him that Aniq was dead so I didn't bother telling him. My heart seemed to have been engulfed in black and at the moment all I wanted to do was to see another Zowl around so I could kill it slowly torturing it through its own transition of pain as it roared in agony. I spotted Andre stood there in the middle of the meadow Tori laid next to him on the stretcher and it was dark so I noticed him only when I saw the flashlight he shone...but wait.

Military men flanked us from the sides and pushed me to the ground and took Robbie away from us. "Say your name!" I heard a voice say. "Beck Oliver." I said through gritted teeth watching them pull Andre away from Tori as she screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! ANDRE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I knew in my cold black heart no devoid of any sign of emotion that Andre had been bitten. He would transition. I gave up fighting the man who held me and dug my face in the dirt never wanting to open my eyes again.

I didn't focus on much as Robbie, Andre and Tori were taken away. I found out later as I was questioned that Tori was in surgery with Robbie's blood being donated and as I asked to see Andre they took me to him but only after forcing me to eat something. I ate not for my own fulfilment, but my stomach which yearned the fresh fish and boiled potatoes with cauliflower cheese in front of me.

I purposely asked to see Andre first, knowing that Tori probably wouldn't want to see me and that Robbie was past caring having lost both Cat, the one person he loved and Jade, the one person that he somehow grew close to during the final hours of the war. It just goes to show what weird things war can do to you. Two people with no interest in each other suddenly depend on each other to survive.

I was taken through to the lab where Andre was tied down with long chains. He sat their nursing the swollen bite mark on his right arm his long sleeve no longer pulled down hiding the bite mark. When he looked up at me he didn't smile or even look angry. He was neutral, or at least I thought until I spoke to him. I walked into the room instead of talking to him through the glass and stood in front of him. "She loves you. And now you're going to die. She's going to lose everything because of this war."

Andre looked up at me with an unmistakable look of anger. "Well that's good then. You can keep her company after I'm dead." He said sarcastically. I knelt down in front of him and spoke quietly knowing that the military men and doctors in the room could hear everything. "No. It will always be you, Andre. Whether you're dead or alive she will always choose you. I know now I lost her that day in the rain. She will never forgive me but you should see her one last time."

He shook his head. "I asked them to bring her to me but she said no. She's still mad that I didn't tell her that I was bitten, I just didn't want to scare her." He said bitterly. I shook my head correcting him. "She was in surgery but she's alright now. Robbie donated blood." I walked out of the room and after a few minutes came back with a reluctant Tori. She hesitated as I opened the door to the lab room containing Andre but when she saw him in chains she ran towards him in tears. She grabbed him ignoring the bandage on her stomach, the medical gown she wore and everything and everyone that surrounded her as she kissed him. I turned away realizing my heart was not a cold dead stone, but a roaring ember of jealousy as I heard Tori say to Andre one last time. "I love you...Andre. I always will."


	24. Alone in This New World

**Sorry for the rushed chapter last time guys, this one slows down a bit but it is not a filler. Read and Review guys and lemme tell you that the next chapter will be the end of this story and I will post a huge thank you and stuff on that one when it comes. P.S If you guys want to know if I will write another fic or update a chapter or anything follow me on Twitter: MrEpic92 because I'm always on there and also follow my tumblr blog: .com to see posters for this story and Love, Lust and Life my other story which if you haven't read yet...then read and shame on you cause your missin out! As always R and R and as an extra precaution add me to your author alert because I have no idea when I'll write my next fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR<strong>

**Robert Shapiro**

A week had passed since our arrival at the Haven. I have not seen Tori for three days; I have not seen Beck for six. I've been alone in this new world searching for an answer that I so desperately want. I asked every doctor and despite the fact that they were able to create a possible cure to the virus they do not have the ability to give me my eyesight back. I will be blind. Forever.

After our first few days at the Haven and after donating blood for Tori's surgery I put it on myself to find out as much as possible about the Haven as Tori was recuperating and Beck was off somewhere doing God knows what. I later found out that Beck was trying to join the taskforce that were a part of the guerrilla military that the Haven used as their security. He was probably doing some sort of training or exam because I doubt that this newfound military environment took him seriously despite the fact that he had managed to keep us all alive for over a year.

The Haven was a huge scatter of buildings made around a giant mansion property building that was already made before the Zowl war. The buildings were mostly living quarters, medical bays and cafeterias to provide food to the 986,543 people that resided in the Haven. Apart from these buildings there were countless meadows and fields that provided the fruit and vegetables that were used to feed the people. Along with this was a huge cliff face and large stream that provided clean water, fish and a cave entrance where people went to bathe.

The Haven was a mix of old and new which gave it both a rural and metropolitan feel because of the masses of people that were there. The people weren't all crazed military war veterans but survivors and like us they went through a whole world of pain before they found their freedom. Somehow this made me feel a little better like I was not the only one but this thought too was a sad one as I needed others pain to justify my own.

People from all over the world lived in the Haven and I was just one of them. I went to the manifesto of all the people that were in the Haven hoping to find anyone that I recognized but it was too no avail. My parents, Beck's, Tori's or any of the others families were not listed. We were alone in this new world and I realized bitterly that Tori would rather have Andre instead of Beck and I.

But it was the same for me; I would rather much have Cat here then the brooding, aloof Beck or the silent, emotionless Tori. For Beck however it was the worst. He had Tori alive and well but she would never be his. We needed each other now more than ever but at the moment I didn't know if Beck. Tori and I would ever really stick together. Tori still awaited the news of the Zowl cure, Beck would rather be off fighting a war then watch the one girl he now loved wait on a Zowl to become a human and I...

I was just blind. Both from my eyes and from the future that awaited me in the Haven. At the moment I would rather be in that Hell with those that I loved instead of this supposed Heaven on my own. After clearing my head I got up from the makeshift bed they had given me and picked up the walking stick they had given me. I was still getting used to it but as every day came it was beginning to seem more like a part of me.

I however didn't dare compare it to Cat, as if some piece of wood could compensate for her caring look, her laugh or that beautiful bright red velvet hair. As I used my new walking stick walking past people that didn't bother to talk to me and next to only my guide a young teenage girl called Rukhsar. She was originally from Glasgow, Scotland but after the Zowls outbreak her and her younger sister Isra made it out alive her other two sister were not as lucky.

She was a kind cheerful girl about 18 years old but when I asked her to take me to the lab she seemed to go quiet. She still took me there but after that she made some excuse and left me there. "Hey, Rob. Thanks for coming." I heard Beck say, I turned towards the sound of his voice. "Of course man. Where's Tori? Are they about to begin?" Beck answered Yes to my second question but the answer to my first walked in through the door. "Robbie?"

I heard Tori's quiet voice say. She walked over to me and I felt her hand in mine squeezing before she let it go seconds later. They were about to begin. There was a man who began to describe the events of what was going on in the lab room beyond the looking glass frame that Beck and Tori used to see. Andre's Zowl form was chained and sedated and lying on a metal operating table. He had been connected up to the tap that would send the prototype version of the cure into his body.

All of this was being explained for my benefit and I had probably Beck to thank for it as he most likely knew that I did not like waiting to feel the events of something but rather know what was happening. He knew exactly how useless I felt on that beach, sitting in the plane as Andre and Aniq were bitten and Connor killed. Their names in my mind reminded me of how Aniq's body was buried by Beck and some military people nice enough to help.

There was no body for us to bury Jade or Connor and so they were never given the credit they deserved in the large cemetery set up for the dead soldiers who left the Haven to fight off the Zowls and look for survivors. My mind wandered on to Cat, so pretty and full of life that wonderful twinkle in her eyes a distant memory. The only thing I now kept with me was the urn carrying some of her ashes which we were able to get on the plane before everything went to s**t.

The doctor or scientist that described the process spoke up again and he told us that a sedated Andre was being injected with the serum. I didn't listen as my mind switched off but then I heard the slow beeping of the heart monitor increase and I got excited thinking for almost a second that maybe just maybe that serum would work and I would at least get someone I lost back but the thought drained away as the beeping got louder.

The chains shook violently, the growls got louder and then I heard the chains snap. I heard one of the doctors scream as she was thrown against the looking glass that we saw through and I heard their screams as they were ripped apart by Andre. He banged against the door growling and I felt Tori brush past me and walk against the back wall scared not wanting to see this version of Andre. She had refused to see him after he turned into a Zowl in order to preserve the memories she had of him but as I tripped to the side the room as the door burst open she was forced to see what she never wanted to.

Andre was quick and took care of the other military guy in the room and then as he ran right past me as I had tripped over some equipment hidden under it. I heard Tori scream, Beck shout, Andre roar and the sound of a bullet go off silencing everything around me.


	25. The War Still Rages On

**Okay Guys. This is it the final chapter...I'd just like to say a sincere and huge thank you to everyone whose read or reviewed my work because you're kind words inspire me to continue writing every day. You've all been so nice and I appreciate that greatly. I hoped you enjoyed this tragic story which I had to do because my last story had a happy ending so this make up for it. Just so you know this was intended to be a Tandre fic and still is but you got to play the cards correctly when making a love triangle story. Plus I made my last love triangle end with Bori so this one was Tandre. I love both shippings so I just wanted to keep it even. Also here's a special thanks to my favourite readers who commented the most: **

**EvyAwenydd Chee5e55ave5 SukitaAoi 927natalie Black-Love-With-M.M kikudog6 ElricLawliet SebasCullen and we can't forget my buddy who planned this story with me a.k.a the Connor of this story as I was the Aniq in this story: jamsaner **

**Go check these guys out and also follow me on Twitter (MrEpic92) for more info and if you have any questions you can ask me on that and on here too. I'd just like to say that this may be my last fic for a long time but with this level of support I'll always come back for something little or big so put me on Author alert or you won't know when I do upload a new story.**

**Also It won't appear up but I have a really cool blog filled with Victorious and all the other cool stuff I'm into which you can't find out about on my Twitter and I can show you. **

**And finally all I can say is that I hope this story teaches you the effects of heartbreak, pain, loss, confliction and the things war does to people. If I made you cry then I did my job of playing with your emotions for the sake of writing. This is me signing off...its been one epic journey guys. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE<span>**

**Victoria Vega**

Andre's dead body lay still on the floor in front of me, a pool of blood too black seeping out from beneath his head. Beck walked past me silently and walked towards the two doctors in the room and the military personnel that had been attacked in the room. BANG! BANG! BANG! I heard the shots go off too loud in my mind making me shake with every single one as tears fell down my cheeks. Before the experiment Beck was stood on the other side of the room as far away from me as possible.

But now lifting the small counter that had fallen on Robbie, he walked towards me. He said nothing to me and just waited with his tortured brown eyes to see me look up at him. I gave in soon enough and looked up at him defiantly. He left the room and I helped Robbie and took him back to my room in the hospital ward. They treated his twisted ankle from the fall and then left me to look after him.

I put my fingers through his hair and watched him lay their quiet, until he spoke up breaking the silence. "You may have lost him Tori. But you still have me and...Beck." I looked at him with a look of anger and he almost seemed to sense it justifying what he had just said. "Andre was coming for you wasn't he. He was going to rip you apart, just like Cat was going to outside the motel. Each time Beck killed them it was to protect you."

Robbie didn't hear me protest so he continued. "Yes. I loved Cat and you loved Andre. But they're both gone now. When Beck killed them it wasn't them. They were Zowls. The very thing we've been fighting since the start of this stupid war. He loves you so much it hurts him to see how you still won't let go of Andre even now after he became one of them. Everything he's done for you."

I spoke up but all I managed was "Robbie, I..." to which he replied knowing what I was trying to say. "Only you can decide if you still love him, the way you did before but just don't alienate him...and me. You're not alone. You have us." I pulled Robbie up and into my arms hugging him and cradling slowly as I did as if he was a child who'd hurt himself. "Tori, will you do something for me?"

"Yes, Robbie." He stopped for a minute before speaking again and I let the silence encourage him to speak again. "Will you take me to see the sunset? There's a lot of things I regret now, what I said to Jade, not being able to tell Cat I loved her sooner, not being able to see your beautiful smile anymore. If I can't see the sunset, at least you can see it for me." I nodded trying not to cry again, having cried enough in the last few weeks that now my eyes hurt as I did.

I took Robbie to a cliff face at the edge of the Haven which had the most beautiful view of the ocean and mountains surrounding us, but not before stopping by his small room where he had kept Cat's ashes hidden. As we walked through the fields I thought of what we had left of our dead friends. Robbie held Cat's ashes, Beck would always keep the note from Jade and I...all I had to remember Andre by was his warm smile and his gentle kiss.

After thinking of him my heart ached with a new intensity but it ebbed as we got closer to the cliff and I spotted a familiar face sitting there twirling grass in his fingers. Beck.

The cliff face had many different edges and I took Robbie to one away from where Beck sat. He hadn't spotted us as he was looking down, trying to concentrate on anything unimportant. As I looked back to Robbie he opened up the urn and poured Cat's ashes into the sea. The sea itself was miles beneath us past the walls and barriers built around the mountain to keep out the Zowls at the bottom of the mountains.

Robbie sat there for a moment and I stood behind him as he basked in the final glows of the sun before it would set. The sunlight danced along; reflected against the water and I could hear a few seagulls scavenging with loud voices. The sun shone bright but was warm to our skin, careful not to burn us. From this view we could see the mountains and their ice topped caps with more greener forests lower down with clouds and mist to accompany them. "Room for one more?" I heard behind me and Beck stood their putting his hand through his hair not really looking into my eyes. I didn't say yes, but I didn't say No either so Beck sat down next to Robbie and patted him on the back as he watched the sunset. I began to walk away knowing Robbie would be safe with Beck but I heard him speak behind me.

"Rob. You watch the sun for me. I have to tie some loose ends. I'll get someone to help you back to your room later." Robbie nodded absent mindedly trying to picture Cat's smile as the sun's rays faded from his once warm face. As I walked away trying my hand at being stubborn Beck walked behind me and called out. "Stop Tori. We need to talk." I turned around and looked him in the eye. "What, what do we need to talk about Beck?"

He grabbed hold of me and pulled me into his arms kissing me as passionately as possible. It was a lover's kiss and even I felt it. The moments of aching and pain seemed to flutter away in the wind as I held his kiss before my brain took over and pushed him away. He was about to speak but feeling forced into him I slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to the side, his long black hair covering his red cheek. He spoke up doing his best to ignore my fuming.

"I didn't think I get another chance to do that ever again. I...I know its Andre; I respect it and hate it at the same time. But all I ever wanted to say to you was in that kiss." He walked away but I grabbed his arm angrier than I thought I would be. "You can't just leave after that, Beck. There's something you're not telling me. Not telling Robbie either. What are you hiding?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"It's better this way. If you don't know you won't be able to stop me." I tried to lock into his eyes as he had done in the lab but he wouldn't break his gaze off the dandelions growing in the grass below us. I instead went for a lighter approach. "Will you at least watch the sunset with us? We need to stick together, now more than ever. Despite what's happened, we need each other." Beck didn't protest as I walked back to Robbie and he came behind me and sat with him.

I sat down too next to Beck and as we watched the sunset quietly Beck spoke up finally revealing his secret. "I've joined the military group to look for survivors. We move out tomorrow morning to Japan. They got a radio signal of some civilians." Robbie remained silent not offering his opinion although he would've wanted to protest, but he knew Beck wasn't going to listen. I remained too shocked to speak. Beck stood up to leave and I stood up too looking at him unable to speak but hoping that he'd turn around to look into my eyes once more. But he didn't, knowing that if he did he'd never be able to leave. As I watched him walk away I felt a newfound ache of emptiness in my heart and I felt conflicted as to whether it was Andre or Beck who this pain belonged to.

My quiet thoughts were disrupted by a quiet rumble from beneath the mountains and despite being Victorious amongst the Zowls and escaping the Hell in which our friends and loved ones died...I realized the war still raged on and that I had now lost not just Andre to this war but Beck too who now walked away causing my heart to beat painfully, a sound that seemed to coincide with the Zowls roar that echoed throughout the mountains.


End file.
